The Femme Wrecker Season 1
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Okay, so we defeated Megatron, got rid of the Dark Energon, and we all lived happily ever after. Psh, yeah right. Life with Team Prime is never that simple. Wheeljack/OC Sequel to The Femme Wrecker.
1. Girl Time

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this into a kind of sequel to The first part with "Darkness Rising", if that makes any sense.  
**

**This is a filler chapter. I like these kinds! Still sick, though...**

**Oh well...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

So, I got to Earth, made friends with three natives, and saved the world from Megatron's undead legion.

Now, you'd think that everything is fine now and that we all lived happily ever after, right?

No way in the Pit.

"Alright. Girl time." Arcee insists, pulling me towards the ground-bridge.

"But, Arcee! I was on the trail of an Energon deposit!" I whined.

"Nope. We need some girl-time and you can't get out of it. Ratchet can track the deposit." Arcee activated it and pulled me through.

The last thing I saw was Ratchet shaking his head at us.

When we emerged on the other side, I looked around, rather impressed.

The sun was just setting in the west. We were on a beach. It was probably in the middle of the ocean because I didn't see any land other than the one that we were standing on. The sun was sending blues, greens, reds, and oranges out onto the water in a random rainbow.

In short, it was beautiful. I could see why Arcee would want to have a chat here. It would ease any pain that she felt while she was talking to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the sand. "You're not really asking for bonding time. So I'll say it again: what's up?"

Arcee looked out to the ocean.

"When Cliff and I arrived on Earth, I always had him to talk to about my problems and such. But when he died, I thought I'd have to keep all my problems inside. But..." She glanced at me.

"But then you comforted me about his death and I thought that... maybe I could ask you to... be a confident, you know?" She looked away. "Just... if you want to. You don't need to."

I sat back on my aft. I really couldn't say I was surprised. She and Cliffjumper were close. Even I could tell, and I hadn't been on Earth for more than a week. When I had comforted her, it was bound to leave an impression. I mean, aren't Wreckers supposed to be big, tall, powerful mechs who were as insensitive as Springer? He was the poster boy(human phrase) for the Wreckers, after all. Well, I wasn't the kind of femme to follow any kind of status quo. I was a short, fragile femme who, before the War, wouldn't hurt a scraplet. Hmph. Whatever.

Anyway, back to Arcee's problem I thought about it. It seemed mutually beneficial, to say the least. She would get counseling and I would gain a friend at base. But if I was really honest with myself, I wanted to help her.

"Sure, Arcee." I smiled up at her. "I'd be happy to."

"You're being serious?" she asked, like it surprised her that I agreed.

"Of course. Just call me Dr. Xenia." my smile turned into a smirk.

She smiled. A real smile.

"So," I laid down on the sand, enjoying the last of the sun's rays. "If I'm gonna be your phsy... sycolno... Wait, what's that word?"

"Psychologist?" Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That word! Anyways, if I'm gonna be your psychologist, i should know you're background, shouldn't I?"

"I guess so..." She said hesitantly. "Well, I was just out of my youngling frame when the war broke out. My creators were killed in the attack on Praxus, so I was found by the Autobots after that. My first partner was a mech called Tailgate." She stuttered over his name and I filed that away for later. "He was killed near the middle of the war. Then, I partnered up with Cliff. That's pretty much it."

"Hm... Alright then." I smiled. "I was born in Iacon. I was about 15 vorns old when the War broke out, which kinda sucked because I loved what I was doing at the time."

"Which is...?" Arcee asked.

"I was a singer at a bar, not as popular as Jazz, though." I looked away, embarrassed. "Anyways, my creators joined the Autobots while my brother joined the 'Cons. That hurt, let me tell ya. I don't even know if he's alive; if _any_ of my family's alive.

"Anyway, I joined the medical school in Iacon after the war broke out, then was recruited as the field medic for the Wreckers. I was in the Wreckers until the Great Exodus and have been wandering around the galaxies ever since."

"Whoa... You've been in the Wreckers for that long?" Arcee asked. "I heard it was crazy and that most of them are savages."

"About half of them were just like that. Like Bulky, Wheeljack and Springer." I rolled my optics.

"Who's this Wheeljack?" Arcee smirked.

I heated up a little at that. "Umm... He was one of my... closer companions in the Wreckers."

"Ah." Arcee looked back at the sunset, smirking.

"Stop smirking!"

"I'm not," she answered back.

"Yes, you are!" I growled.

"Sure, whatever you say." Arcee snickered.

"Ugh... Let's get back to base. Its pretty late." I stood up.

"Sure." Arcee said. "Thanks for coming out here with me."

"No problem," I smiled, then commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, we need a bridge, please."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was lame.**** But whatever!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Masters and Students part 1

**A/N: I'm back!  
**

**Anyways, thanks to those who read the last chapter and domo arigato gozaimasu(thank you very much in Japanese) to those who reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*On the Decepticon Warship*_

The screen showed a replay of the explosion of the space bridge.

"Such a shame. But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit!" Starscream crowed. It was the first time he was in such a good mood since he got to Earth. It's been one Earth week since Megatron's demise. Since then, Starscream had claim his place as the leader of Decepticons with Soundwave as his SIC.

Speaking of Soundwave, he just walked onto the bridge, silent as ever.

"Ah, Soundwave. Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops."

Soundwave did so and Starscream stood in front of the screen. His face showed up on every screen on the warship, which came as a rather unpleasant surprise to the Vehicons at the consoles.

"The loss of Megatron, Leader of the Great Decepticon Uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause." He said, his voice full of fake sadness. "Yet, we mustn't despair over his...tragic demise. Instead, _embrace_...his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid, with an even mightier hand."

"With all due respect, Commander Star- uh, _Lord_ Starscream?" One of the Vehicons cut in.

Normally, Starscream would punish any who dare interrupt him, but since he was in a good mood today, he decided to let it slide. "Yes, yes. What is it?"

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command," The Vehicon decided to re-word his question at the last minute. "What hope do we have now when the Autobots still defend it?"

Starscream's good mood vanished like air and he scowled deeply at the Vehicon. "Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our_ former_ master. Thus, I am..._equipped_, to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream! EMPEROR OF DESTRUCTION!"

Silence...

"Argh! What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?!" Starscream stormed off the bridge.

"But wait. Legend tells of _one_ capable warrior. One who can be student to my master!"

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

It's been about a week since Megatron's defeat. This left me and Arcee a lot of time to talk about her losses, for her to comfort me about the loss of my family, and for us to get to know each other better.

I also spent a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of time with Bulkhead, so we could re-establish our bond from before he went to Team Prime. He had became really good friends with Bumblebee when he joined. Also, he got along very well with Arcee, as do I. The one thing we all had in common was that we could all connect about the loss of our partners.

Bumblebee is the youngest of the team, which means he is able to get away with more with Ratchet. I don't know the full reason for that, but I'm guessing it had something to do with the time Bumblebee got his voice box ripped out.

Optimus often went out on patrol on his own, but he always tried to make an effort to go on patrol with each and every one of his team members. He tries to get to know his teammates on a personal level. For example, he asked me how the visit on Velocitron was. He tries to make me feel welcome as best he can, not that I need it because I already get along with his team most of the time.

Ratchet...doesn't like noise and Bulkhead's tendency to destroy his tools. He also doesn't like Bumblebee's sad face. He didn't like my habit of breaking protocol and making Energon treats without Optimus' knowledge. He said that Optimus would approve and that it would boost moral even more than it already is, so I told him about it and he asked for the blue and purple ones when I make them. I was really surprised, but then everyone else asked me to make some and so I get a tenth of the Energon that was in the stock-hold to make Energon treats and high-grade, my special blend. *wink, wink*

Arcee and I had made a small burial for Cliffjumper on the top of our base, where the helicopter pad was.

As for the kids, they're been rather busy with their school work, just like I was at the beginning of my Academy days. They were working on a "science project" that was worth a lot of points for their grades, so Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I decided to help them. Raf was working on a thing called a volcano. Miko was working on a model our this planet's solar system. Jack was trying to build a motorcycle, Arcee's vehicle mode. So far, Raf's volcano looked like a pile of paper and jack's motorcycle looked like something from the movies Raf showed me. Miko was the only one that looked anything like what it's supposed to look like. It had the Sun, it's eight planets, and it's one dwarf planet.

I was taking a break from helping them and helping Ratchet with his stuff. But Optimus was standing off to the side, by the big hole Bulkhead recently made in the wall to look out at the hallway (don't ask), brooding.

"Optimus, why so glum?" Ratchet asked.

"I agree. What's there to be so down about?" I added. "The weather's nice, the computers aren't acting up, the children are safe, and-"

"This planet is free of Megatron's tyranny," Ratchet finished.

"...I do not disagree. However, there was... a small part of me that wished to change his mind, not extinguish his spark." Optimus explained, his voice rather heavy.

"Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed. "His vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance!"

Optimus turned away to stare out the hole again.

"I'm sorry. I know you two had quite a history." Ratchet apologized.

"Really?" I asked, suspicious. Since when did Optimus know Megatron for so long?

"Indeed. But the Megatron I once fought besides perished eons ago," Optimus assured me. "The day he chose to become a Decepticon."

"Oh."

"The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership." Optimus said. "and though Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

**BOOOOM!**

"Decepticons!" Isn't that a bit extreme? "We're under attack!"

Optimus and Ratchet ran over to where a big cloud of white smoke was billowing out of nowhere.

I sighed and walked over to where Raf's volcano was slowly melting and Raf was coughing like crazy.

"It's no attack, Ratchet-_cough cough_- It's my volcano."

"Hold still, Bulkhead!" Miko shouted from the other side of the room. "Jupiter needs it's red spot."

We all looked over to see Bulkhead holding up Miko's solar system, with Miko painting a red spot on the biggest planet, but she dropped a few drops of paint. "Oopsie!"

"What in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet pretty much thundered.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said, as if that explained everything.

"Maybe it needs one off these doohickeys." Arcee held out a exhaust pipe.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee shot back.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here! You're...making a mess!" Ratchet yelled.

"But...the science project is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested.

"Yeah! if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-" Miko added.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or..." Ratchet trailed off.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" How ironic.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And _they're_ not scientists." Ratchet shook his head.

"But I'm a medic, Ratchet. I think I know a thing or two about something." I said.

"And the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus added. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron." Ratchet grumbled.

* * *

_*Somewhere in the Grand Canyon*_

"During the great War, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock, that Megatron sent Cybertron's best to guard it. _True_ warriors, now lying in stasis." Starscream said to Soundwave, who was scanning the area. "Such folly that, late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors, rather than here, beneath his feet."

Soundwave sent a short data burst to Starscream and he scowled. "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?! I _know_ we are close! Boost the power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did so and on his visor, appeared the sleeping warrior's signal.

"Yes... There..."

They both transformed and headed towards the signal.

* * *

_*The Autobot base*Xenia's POV*_

_"And if you do, you can get all these cool new upgrades!"_ Bumblebee said to Raf. _"But it's really hard to get to be warrior class."_

"Really Bumblebee? Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf asked.

"Well, you need to have at least 10 vorns of experience." I said to Raf.

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

_"Yeah, but-"_ A hand on his shoulder stopped him from talking. Bumblebee looked up to see Optimus smiling down on him.

"I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience." Optimus said.

"It's okay, Bee. One day, you will make warrior class, just like us!" I said to him.

The console started beeping.

"Exposed Energon." Ratchet reported. "And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be?" Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons." Arcee answered.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place." Optimus said. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, Xenia, I mat require aid."

"Yes! Finally!" I 'fist-pumped.'

Ratchet was less enthusiastic. "Science fair _is_ a big part of their grade... Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and... advise."

"Very well. Xenia, roll out."

And rolled we did.

* * *

**A/N: I had to italicize a lot in this chapter! it was fun!**

**Suggestions welcome! Remember the 'Cons!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Masters and Students part 2

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

As soon as we stepped out of the ground bridge, I got a bad feeling about this.

"Something... doesn't seem right, Optimus." I said, laying a hand on my sword.

"No, it does not." Optimus agreed with me. "Follow closely. If we encounter a Decepticon, stay out of sight."

We walked around the canyon that Ratchet bridged us to, looking for any sign of the 'Cons.

We found them in the form of Starscream, Soundwave, and a Seeker ho was taller than Optimus.

"No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow." Starscream said, pompously.

"You fail to grasp my meaning." The Seeker, Skyquake narrowed his optics. He had a booming voice that made my armor vibrate slightly. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron."

"Ah, yes. Sadly, Megatron is... no longer with us." Starscream said with barely hidden pleasure.

"Impossible..."

"Why is this _so difficult_ for everyone to accept?!" Starscream threw his arms in the air. "Skyquake, _I_ located you. _I_ awakened you. Thus, _I_, Lord Starscream, am _now your master_!"

_'Starscream? A lord? Of what? Cowards?'_ I thought to myself.

Apparently, Skyquake was thinking along the same lines because he got into Starscream's face and growled.

Optimus decided to intervene at that moment. He stepped out from behind the wall we were hiding behind and said, "It has been a while, Skyquake."

I peeked out from behind, but just enough so that I could see.

Skyquake looked at Optimus in shock, but he quickly overcame it and said, "Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you." He said this as if he were meeting someone at Maccadam's Old oil house for a cube of Energon.

"That was a long time ago." Optimus brushed off.

"That may be, Prime, but my orders still stand!" Skyquake bellowed.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting, when so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace." Optimus gave a speech.

"I would be... willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime." Starscream was just trying to inflate his ego.

Which didn't work because Skyquake's temper finally snapped. "_Again?!_ Bow to this!"

Starscream flew, without the aid of his thrusters, into the opposite wall. He staggered to to his feet and took off, Soundwave following close behind.

"Skyquake, this is a new era, on another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever." Optimus pleaded.

"I will _never_ side with a Prime! _**RAH!"** _Skyquake charged at Optimus as Optimus braced himself for battle. It didn't help any because Skyquake bowled him right into the cliff. Then, he grabbed Optimus' shoulders and threw him across the canyon.

Up on the cliff, I could hear Starscream's annoying voice talking to Soundwave.

"What use have I for peace when I have Skyquake?" Starscream boasted once he was over the shocks of being hit by an underling. "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me."

_'In your wildest dreams, Screamer.'_ I thought, watching Optimus and Skyquake face each other off.

Optimus made the first move. He drew his gun and aimed careful shots at Skyquake's armor, but it did as much damage as a pebble to my hand. Skyquake unsubspaced a machine gun and shot rapid fire at Optimus, none of the shots missing.

"Optimus!" I drew my blasters and fired at Skyquake, so that Optimus would have a chance to recover.

"Xenia, NO!" Optimus shouted, but of course, it was too late.

Skyquake stumbled slightly, then turned towards me and started shooting. I carefully avoided all of them and fired a couple shots that connected, but they didn't have any visible impact. As I closed in, Skyquake's shots connected a couple times. Optimus recovered and shoved the gun up towards the sky, causing Skyquake to lose his balance.

I tried to take advantage of this opening. I charged at him with my sword, but he grabbed the blade and threw it aside. I sprawled o the ground and groaned, as Optimus wrestled with him.

_*Meanwhile, on the cliff*_

"Do not miss a _single_ moment, Soundwave! We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise." Starscream crowed. "For the historical record!"

Back to us, as I stood up, Optimus punched Skyquake in the face and tried to get behind him for an advantage over him, but Skyquake hit Optimus in the face. Optimus punched him in the face again. This time, it had more of an effect and Skyquake stumbled, holding his eye.

Optimus backed up towards me. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus muttered back to me.

"So, all we gotta do is keep him grounded and the fight is even?" I didn't like the idea of just running away to keep Skyquake from getting us.

"Precisely. Fall back." Optimus and I transformed and sped away from Skyquake.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake tried to goad Optimus, but we just sped up.

* * *

_*Meanwhile, back at Base*_

"Now, let's see... where is it...?" Ratchet muttered as he welded another piece of metal to his creation.

"Uh... Ratchet? Shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked and reached out to grab another piece of metal, but Ratchet said, "Ep! Ep ep! Don't touch! just watch! And learn!"

"So... we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their-" Bulkhead started from where he was standing with Arcee and Bumblebee, but was cut off.

"Without my supervision? You want them to be right, don't you?" Ratchet demanded. Jack and Miko nodded their heads, warily. "Then, watch a master at work!"

"Control freak..." Miko muttered.

* * *

_*Back on the cliff, with Starscream and Soundwave*_

Starscream's good mood was long forgotten, replaced with a desperate need to see something destroyed. But Soundwave had lost sight of them in favor of something more interesting.

"We've lost sight of them! Soundwave! Why aren't you tracking them?" Starscream shouted at Soundwave. He showed another signal.

"_Another_ Decepticon life signal?! But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area!" Starscream protested.

Soundwave didn't waver, showing exactly where the life signal was detected.

"The site of our destroyed space-bridge?!" Starscream was startled by this, and a hint of fear crawled into his Spark. "You're not telling me... that life signal belongs... to Megatron?"

Soundwave nodded.

Starscream's panic took over for a moment. "B-b-but he was _microns_ from the detonation point! _No one_ could've survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the co-ordinates!"

Soundwave sent a small data burst, telling him to get a grip.

Starscream took a moment to calm down. "What am I saying? Of course this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home."

He turned towards Soundwave. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's Spark, _I must bear witness_."

Then, he stepped off the cliff, transforming and activating his thrusters just before he hit the ground, and took off for the detonation point.

Soundwave has more than a thousand recording of mechs and femmes alike, ranging from "Shut up!" to "Lord Megatron is looking for you." to "Idiot..." And right now, his feelings were expressed by the most recent one.

_"Must... Bear... witness."_

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak, and sent him to follow the traitorous Second in command.

* * *

_"Tango 6 Alpha to Central Command. We're picking up transmissions originating from unidentified technology, possibly hostile. We are moving to investigate-"_

"Negative, Tango 6 Alpha. This is Special Agent Fowler intercepting. Strike your report from the record and provide origin co-ordinates. I'll take it from here."

Agent Fowler scowled and shot off to the designated co-ordinates.

_'What are those walking tin-cans up to this time?'_

* * *

**A/N: well? There will be one more chapter of this one!**

**All suggestions welcome! Remember the 'Cons!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	4. Masters and Students part 3

**A/N: I'm back!**

**I just posted a one-shot prequel about Wheeljack and Xenia! I hope you check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Agent Fowler scowled and shot off to the designated co-ordinates._

_'What are those walking tin-cans up to this time?'_

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Okay, so I'm driving in a canyon, trying to not get trapped in a dead end, with a crazy Decepticon on my tail-pipe, my only back up is Optimus Prime, and what do I do?

Get trapped in a fragging dead end, of course!

"Frag! I hope Optimus has a plan!" I muttered.

I transformed and stood helplessly in the dead end.

"It shall be a shame to kill you, milady, but it is my duty." Skyquake said.

Thankfully, Optimus came barging into Skyquake and knocked him over with a punch in the face. Skyquake flew into the canyon wall and collapsed.

"Excellent strategy, Xenia." Optimus praised.

"I didn't do anything, though." I muttered.

Optimus was going to say something but Skyquake abruptly got back up and punched Optimus in the face. What is it with mechs punching each other in the face? Is it something to do with dominance in a fight? Or is it just these two?

"Skyquake, stay down!" Optimus shouted and, again, punched him in the face. Skyquake fell on his back, but we were all distracted by a strange buzzing noise.

We looked behind us and saw a jet. I was about to shoot it, but Optimus put a hand in front of me and said, "Fowler."

"Oh."

I looked back at Skyquake and he had a strange smile on his face. I looked back and realized we were about to lose our advantage.

Optimus recognized this too and yelled into his comm. link, "Agent Fowler, fall back!"

But it was too late. Skyquake was already scanning Fowler's plane. He transformed and took off.

Right before he to to us, he yelled in his booming voice, "Air superiority achieved!"

He fired two lines a rapid fire bullets at Optimus and I. We dodged out of the way and Skyquake came around for another pass. we both transformed and took off at full speed.

For some reason, I think Skyquake was aiming only for me, because Optimus had no trouble with bullets while I was getting a whole bunch in my hood.

Luckily for me, Fowler came to his senses and open-fired on Skyquake, allowing Optimus and I to get to the top of the canyon.

* * *

_*At the site of the destroyed space bridge*_

Starscream was extremely annoyed. Not only was he missing Optimus prime's demise, but he was sent out to locate some stray set of co-ordinates! Him! The Supreme Lord of the Decepticons!

He landed on a large piece of scrap metal and looked around. He smirked widely.

"_No one_ could've survived_ this_." he kicked a piece of metal. "As I suspected: faulty sensors. The last thing I need rumors that Megatron is still-"

Starscream jolted upright. He swore he heard something.

_Groan..._

There it is again!

Then, he saw him. A grey piece of metal, floating aimlessly not far from him.

Starscream went over to it and got a good look. It was indeed... "Megatron!"

He laid a servo on Megatron's chest to feel for a Spark pulse.

There it is. Faint, but there.

Megatron lashed out and grabbed Starscream around the neck, his optics open, but not really seeing. He relaxed again almost immediately.

Starscream was baffled and horrified. "But how?"

Then, he noticed a glow in Megatron's chassis. A purple glow.

"Dark Energon..." Starscream said, out loud. Then, he came up with an idea. A wonderful, horribly wonderful, idea.

He leaned closer to Megatron's audio receiver. "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, Master..." He purred.

Then, he grabbed the shard of Dark Energon in Megatron's chassis and pulled on it harshly.

Megatron reached up desperately, as if grabbing for the Dark Energon, but his strength failed him and he returned to his limp state.

"And this time, _STAY DEAD_!" Starscream kicked him.

Starscream's moment of glory was interrupted by a high buzzing noise. He automatically hid the dark Energon and turned towards Laserbeak.

"S-soundwave! If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron! And he is... unwell." Laserbeak circled around to let Soundwave get a good look at their weakened Lord.

"We must transport him to sick-bay, immediately!"

Laserbeak didn't see the shard of Dark Energon Starscream was hiding behind his back.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Yup... another bad situation. I was currently horseback riding a crazy Seeker, who was about a million feet in the air. I was holding on with all my strength, but it was kinda hard when he's doing barrel rolls and all that crazy flying stuff. I found a firm hold on his back and pulled on a sensitive wire.

He roared and began losing altitude. Agent Fowler came up beside us and I shouted through the comm. link, "Stay next to me and pull up when I give the signal!"

"Roger that."

I kept pulling on sensitive wiring and just when we were 50 feet in the air, I jumped onto Agent Fowler's jet and he pulled up and out of the dive.

Skyquake wasn't so lucky. He skidded to a stop 15 feet away from Optimus.

I jumped off Fowler's jumped and rolled, then walked over to Optimus.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Master's path, we might not be burying him today." Optimus said, sadly.

We got to work and by 1500, we made a nice looking memorial for Skyquake.

"Ratchet, bridge us back."

The ground-bridge showed up and we went through.

* * *

_*Back at base*_

"Xenia, you may be a very seasoned Wrecker, but you should not have put yourself at risk." Optimus reprimanded. I was in Ratchet's lab, getting repaired by this cool thing that speeds up the healing process. "But you performed admirably for someone so out of practice."

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment, Optimus." I laughed, as I stepped out of the machine.

"I assure you that it was a compliment." Optimus nodded.

A beep echoed through the entrance and Ratchet perked up. "Ah, there you are!"

I looked at Optimus, confused. Since when is Ratchet excited to see the children?

"Well? How were my- uh, your projects recieved?" Ratchet asked, as the kids got out/off of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee.

"Well..." Jack, Miko, and Raf explained what happened. By the time they were done I was laughing my fenders off.

"Hmph! Well, on our planet, you would've received the highest honors!" Ratchet said, then stalked off, muttering to himself.

"Hm... Maybe the kids shouldn't have listened to Ratchet." I laughed.

"Indeed. Our friends would've been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus agreed.

I laughed and went to help Ratchet, while the others were like, "What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I love this episode! But I love Con Job more! *wink wink***

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. Scrapheap part 1

**A/N: SCRAPLETS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I were on scouting duty. And we were miserable.

That's because we had to scout the Arctic tundra. Which was, like a million degrees below zero.

Thankfully, the readings said that we were pretty close to the Energon readings.

_"Aren't we there yet?"_ Bumblebee complained, though I can't say, I blame him.

"No, we're not there yet! But it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee." Bulkhead replied.

"I hope so." I grumbled.

We slid down the side of a cliff and we found what we were looking for.

Of course, I couldn't tell what the Pit we were looking at. It looked like a giant, frozen metal egg thing.

"Well, looks like we found it." Bumblebee said.

"Yep. Guess we need to move this to base." I said, drawing my sword.

We brought it through the ground-bridge and Optimus and Arcee had come to drag the pod to a far corner of the base. Ratchet immediately hooked all three of us up to the internal heating machine. Of course, Bulkhead protested.

"I told you, Doc! We're fine!" he pulled off the machine and tried to stand up, but Ratchet immediately pushed him back down and reattached the machine to his chassis.

"The only way to make sure that you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedures!" Ratchet insisted.

"Xenia, tell Ratchet that we're fine!" He tried to get me to agree with him.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Bulky, but I agree with Ratchet. If we don't to this, then our systems could be permanently damaged."

"Ratchet. have you learned anything more of our Arctic find?" Optimus came up behind Ratchet.

"Negative. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet looked at a screen, showing the pod's status.

* * *

The next day, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I went to pick up the kids from their homes, since it was the weekend. Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee were discussing another trip to the Arctic, so Arcee asked me to pick up Jack. I wasn't excited, but it was Jack. He's cool. Of course, Optimus said that I could go with them after picking up Jack.

I waited idly outside his house and waited for him. Arcee said he was a little slow in the mornings.

Finally, Jack walked outside and looked around, confused. Then, he spotted me and jogged over.

"Hey, Xenia. Where's Arcee?" He asked as he got in.

"She's going on a mission and asked me to pick you up." I said, taking off for the base.

"Oh. You know, I've never actually seen your vehicle mode up close. It's really nice." Jack said, looking at the console and putting his hands on the wheel, making it appear as if he were driving.

"Thanks. Ratchet found it for me on the Internet." I said.

"You can scan a vehicle on the Internet?" Jack asked.

"Sure. It's got all the stats and such, and that's all I need to scan it."

"Hm..."

"Just don't tell anyone. I swore to Ratchet that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." He promised.

We were at base by then and he thanked me before getting out. I backed so I didn't crush him and transformed.

Miko was already testing Ratchet's patience. "Miss us, Doc Bot?"

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday? we have the whole weekend off! To spend with you!" Miko said.

"I didn't expect to see Xenia at my house this morning, not that it wasn't appreciated, mind you. But, seriously, what gives Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for 'exploration duty.'" Arcee replied.

"Too bad." Jack crossed his arms. I muffled a snicker. He looked like a pouty sparkling. "It's a beautiful day for a drive. hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors-"

"_Arctic_ exploration duty." Arcee smirked.

"-Indoors where its warm." Jack finished and walked off to the area with the TV. I walked over to Ratchet to get checked.

"Remember, once your temperature-"

"-drops into the blue, comm. base immediately, so we don't become life-size bot-sicles." I finished.

"The Arctic?" Raf ran over to Optimus excitedly. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I would invite you to join, Rafael." Optimus said, sincerely. "But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots."

"I understand." Raf said, embarrassed by his behavior.

Optimus, Arcee, and I walked towards the ground-bridge, but Optimus stopped and turned back towards Raf.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball." I laughed at that and leaned down to whisper to Raf, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't forget."

And we walked through the ground-bridge.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

"Transport complete."

As soon as Ratchet said that, Miko turned to the remaining bots and humans and said, "So, what do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee buzzed and clicked, excitedly. Jack and Miko looked to Raf for the translation.

"Video game tournament! last one standing wins!"

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here! now!"

Said bots looked at each other and walked over to Ratchet.

"You can't boss us around just 'cuz the boss is out." Bulkhead grumbled, as Ratchet activated and reactivated it with no success.

"I need some heavy-lifting. The ground-bridge is down." Ratchet said, frustratedly.

Bumblebee buzzed urgently.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Xenia made it through just fine. It's bringing them back I'm concerned about." Ratchet said. "Now, remove those panels. Chop chop."

Meanwhile, Raf was in a far hallway, pretending he was on a mission in the Arctic.

"Scwhooo... Temperature: sub-zero and dropping... scwhooo... gotta- get back- to base!" Raf was really enjoying himself.

Until he heard a clanking sound. He turned around and said, "Hello?"

The clanking sound was louder this time.

Raf backed up and tripped over something. "Whoa!"

He sat up, fixed his glasses, looked down, and yelled again.

On the floor, was a... little, gray metal... bug, was the only word that came to mind. Raf took a closer look and realized it was rather cute, if you look at it a certain way in the light. It had 6 or 7 tiny legs and large purple eyes.

"Um... where did you come from?" Raf asked.

It buzzed and whirred, like Bumblebee, but unlike Bumblebee, Raf couldn't understand it.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets." Raf spotted a screw on the ground and picked it up. "Wanna play fetch?"

It jumped up and down excitedly and ran in a circle. Raf threw it not far away and it ran after it. I jumped up and grabbed the screw in its mouth and made a grinding noise. it sounded like it was... eating it!

"No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!' Raf yelled, but it turned around, no sign of the screw except a small pile of metal shavings. "Or... not?"

Raf smiled as it began nuzzling his leg, like a puppy, and began walking back towards the main room.

Raf didn't notice the sparking panel behind the wall not to far away.

* * *

_*Ratchet's POV*_

"Judging by the extent of damage on the ground-bridge, the problem should be..." I mumbled to myself as i tried to find the problem.

The lights went out for a second, then came back. I could here Jack and Miko arguing about something, but I ignored them.

I pulled a previously green component from the ground-bridge power supply. It was now brown, with strange bite marks on it in three different places.

"We most definitely have a problem" I said. "But what could've caused this?"

The lights flickered.

"Or that." Bulkhead said, looking up.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Rafael shouted from down the hall.

"We're busy!" I snapped. I looked at him, them promptly screamed. Later, I would be able to feel embarrassed about that, but not now.

Because Rafael was carrying a scraplet!

* * *

**A/N: Primus, those scraplets are weird!**

**I'm sorry for the people who wanted Optimus and Arcee to go to the Arctic alone, but I feel they had the right idea when the bug hunt happened. "One bot, one human." I'm also sorry that Optimus, Arcee, and Xenia didn't show up more in this chapter!  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	6. Scrapheap part 2

**A/N: I'm back!**

**OH! Right! I've been meaning to change this: In the beginning, I told all you guys that Xenia's paint-job was green and blue, but in "Enchanted", I said that her paint-job was red and white, like Ratchet, saying they were standard colors for medics. **

**Just to clear this up, her original colors before the war is green and blue. After she joined the medical academy and the Wreckers, she had to change her paint-job to red and white. So now, her paint-job is red and white.  
**

******Just thought I'd clear that up.**  


**Now, onwards!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_The lights flickered._

_"Or that." Bulkhead said, looking up._

_"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Rafael shouted from down the hall._

_"We're busy!" I snapped. I looked at him, them promptly screamed. Later, I would be able to feel embarrassed about that, but not now._

_Because Rafael was carrying a scraplet!_

_*Ratchet's POV*_

Bulkhead and Bumblebee drew their guns and stepped in front of me.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled, still brandishing his gun.

Jack and Miko stood in front of Raf and that... vermin, protectively.

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?" Miko tried to calm us down. What for?! We have a perfectly good reason to panic!

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked over the din.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to walk upon the face of Cybertron." I said, edging away from it.

Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at each other and relaxed.

"This?" Jack asked, incredulously, pointing at it.

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is... teeny!" Miko squinted and held up a hand to show just how small "Scrappy" is.

"You have no idea the damage that 'teeny' thing can do!" Bulkhead seemed to agree with me.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything!" Rafael cooed at it.

At that moment, it opened it's eyes.

Silence...

_SHHHHHXXXX!_

It ran towards Bumblebee with its creepy little legs running at full speed and mouth wide open.

Bumblebee shot at it, but the little vermin was very fast. It got to Bumblebee and began to nibble at his shin-plates. Bumblebee stumbled and swatted at it, but it crawled up onto his arm and started eating there. Bumblebee swatted it again. It fell to the floor and began making it's way towards Bulkhead this time, but it never made it.

"Rah! Rah! Hah!" Raf banged in it's helm in with a spare pipe.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Rah-"

Jack grabbed the pipe and said, "Whoa, easy there, killer."

Raf breathed a sigh, then ran over to Bumblebee, where I was looking him over. Thankfully, it wasn't that serious.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologized.

_"It's okay, Raf."_

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf continued to fret.

"Only a mesh wound." I assured them all. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe me? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat _anything_ metal! Especially _living_ metal!" Bulkhead tried to say I-told-you-so.

"Well, bug squashed. Game over, right?" Jack said.

"No. When it comes to scraplets, there is never just one." I said, immediately. My mind was turning and an idea popped into my head. "And I have a feeling I know how they got in here."

We all walked through the base to where the pod was defrosting. There was now a giant hole in it. I shined a light on it, while Bumblebee hid behind me and Bulkhead stood on the other side of the hole, and saw a standard scraplet trap set-up.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap." I said, for the children's benefit.

"Uh... an _empty_ scraplet trap." Bulkhead said

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago." I theorized. "Only to wind up in the Arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko finished.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked, always the more conscious of the children.

"_Thousands_. And the power malfunctions and ground-bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way." I replied, frustrated.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

By the Allspark, why did I agree to come again?

Oh, right! I...

I don't have an answer to that.

We were scouting to area around where we found the pod, but so far we haven't found anything.

I was scaling a cliff when I heard a beeping noise. I looked at my insignia on my chassis and it was flashing blue. I heard Optimus' sensor go off as well somewhere below me.

"Arcee, Xenia, what's your status?"

"My sensor's going off." I replied.

"So is mine." Arcee said. "Guess we should call for pick-up before things get chilly."

"You mean freezing." I said.

"Optimus to base. Core temperature has reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground-bridge."

_Static..._

"Xenia to base. You better open up that ground-bridge now or else I'll find you in your recharge berths." I said, heatedly.

_More static..._

"What does this mean?" Arcee asked.

"There must be a problem at base." I said. "Let's just finished scouting and comm. them again later."

And we did just that.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read? We have a situation." Ratchet said, but all he got was static. He pounded the console in frustration. "The scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures, they will turn the entire base to a scrapheap."

"I say we bug out of here and let 'em keep it!" Bulkhead said. He had a serious phobia against scraplets, not that he wold tell anyone. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground-bridge online STAT, Optimus, Arcee, and Xenia will perish." Ratchet argues.

"They will?" Jack was stunned. Those three were the bots he looked forward to seeing the most. What would happen if they didn't return?

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko said, trying to get Bulkhead pumped up.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have." Bulkhead said and went on to explain. "They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first. _Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit_, until there's nothing left! And I mean _nothing_! Not even your optics."

Jack hardened his resolve. "You _have_ to let us help."

"We're not made of metal." Raf said, catching on.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." Miko said.

"Typically, I find your fleshy-ness to be your least engaging quality, but it would appear to have an advantage, under these extremes." Ratchet said, grudgingly.

"Okay, good." Jack said. "So we pair off. One bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground-bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko said, determined.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and groaned.

* * *

**A/N: I am very tired right now, so I'll finish this part next time. Goodnight, everyone.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!  
**


	7. Scrapheap part 3

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the feedback!**

**Last part, I believe.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

So, we're freezing our tailpipes off in the Arctic and still no word from Ratchet. I know that Ratchet would never abandon us on purpose, but I was really worried.

Optimus was trying to contact Ratchet, but it wasn't going so well.

"Optimus to base. Do you read?"

Arcee collapsed, her systems starting to fail because of the subzero temperature. I helped her up and she brushed off the snow.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't hurt?" Arcee asked. "I here Miami's beautiful this time of year."

"Or maybe Hawaii. Or back to Nevada." I suggested.

Optimus shook his head. I envied him; his battle mask protected his face from the cold, but it didn't protect the rest of his frame. The glass on his chassis was already starting to freeze. Well, so was mine, I guess.

"As much as those places sound nice, we can't risk it. The nearest temperate climate is too distant. Attempting to reach would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process."

"Guess it was too good to be true." I said sadly.

"Until Ratchet sends for us, _and he will_, our best option would be seek shelter and insulate ourselves." Optimus continued.

We found a cliff that blocked out most of the falling snow and freezing wind, but it was still cold. Optimus stayed on the outside to try and block the wind, while Arcee and I tried our best to keep our core temperature from reaching the purple zone.

* * *

_*Miko's POV*_

This was so exciting! The bots were scared of something that wasn't even the size their pinkie fingers, but we could protect them from the scraplets just like they protected us from the 'Cons.

"I get to be your bodyguard, for once! How cool is that?" I said to Bulkhead, who was turning and pointing his gun and flashlight at every little sound.

"Raf found the first one here, right?" Bulkhead said, trying to be the brave bot, but he was failing miserably.

Then the lights went out.

AAAAAHHH!

I nearly jumped out o my skin when Bulkhead screamed.

The lights came back on and I turned towards him. "Did you just scream like a little girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No!... Maybe... Can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead said, uncomfortably. I let it go because he was always the tough guy. It must've been embarrassing to seem scared.

We kept walking through the base for a little longer until we came nearly back to the main room.

"Take 'er easy, Bulkhead! Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be-" I was cut off by Bulkhead shooting at the ceiling. Left, right, straight up.

AAAAHHH!

I had taken cover off to the side and looked back to see a very strange sight.

Bulkhead was in a bit of trouble... with a bunch of cables.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that... Bulkhead! You're fine! It's just a bunch of cables!" I calmed him down.

He froze and looked at one, as if he'd never seen a cable before. "Oh. Right, cables."

He tugged on one and a whole bunch of scraplets came falling from the ceiling.

AAAAHHH!

* * *

_*Jack's POV*_

"How's it going over there?" I asked, very edgy because of the silence in the base.

Ratchet was very frustrated. "I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground-bridge _still won't receive power_!" He punched a fist into the floor.

I heard the telltale buzzing of the scraplets. I looked around and saw at least a thousand of them on the wall. Ratchet was too busy repairing the ground-bridge to notice. The pushed off the wall and started flying at Ratchet!

"_They fly?! You never said they could fly!_" I screamed and began to pound the scraplets.

Ratchet shouted and tried to swat at them. They overwhelmed him and began eating his armor. I knocked some of them off but at least five more replaced each one that I knocked off.

"Jack! The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yelled over the buzzing of the scraplets.

I grabbed it and began shooting the scraplets like I would use the fire extinguisher on an actual fire. As soon as the smoke touched them , b=they froze and fell to the floor. I used it until all the scraplets on Ratchet froze, but there were still at least 500 or more left. I wished I had ten more fire extinguishers. At that moment, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf came into the main room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like- whoa!" Bulkhead was cut off by the sound of scraplets swarming towards them.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I was drifting off. it wasn't even that cold anymore. I wished I could stay there forever, but I heard a voice.

"...Nia... Xenia... Wake up." Arcee shook my arm. I shook my head, in an attempt to clear it. It was cold again. I didn't like it.

"But... I'm tired."

"The longer we remain _alert_, the longer we remain _alive_." Optimus said, trying to keep me awake.

"Well, how would you stay awake?" I asked, tiredly.

"Gee, let's play a game." Arcee said sarcastically.

"Sure. First person to get in touch with base can have all the Energon goodies for one orn." I said.

"Okay, now that that's over, how we play another game."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, wryly. Sleepy-ness forgotten. Optimus was watching us with amusement clear in his optics.

"Let's play _'Who screwed things up back at base'_" Arcee suggested sarcastically.

"Our predicament could be the cause of a simple malfunction." Optimus put in.

"Probably caused by Bulky." I smiled. "No comm. Probably no power. The big wrecking ball probably tripped on something."

"Bulkhead may be... too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be judged by size alone." Optimus said.

We all talked to each other to keep us awake for a while longer after that.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

All of the scraplets were on the floor, either frozen into stasis or they had dents in their helms, which was good.

The three bots were on their backs, moaning and leaking Energon, which was bad.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

Everyone quieted and listened. They all heard the scraplets in the pipes and in the belly of the base.

"Hardly," Ratchet said. "These were just scouts."

"Oh no..." Bumblebee moaned.

"So the _rest_ of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked, horrified.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus, Arcee, and Xenia will never make it home." Ratchet said. "We _must_ get the ground-bridge operational."

"Then, we can send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf said.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know the don't do cold?" Jack gestured to the fire extinguisher.

"Sweet! One stop shopping!" Miko clenched a fist.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, subzero temperature _should_ freeze them on contact." Ratchet agreed. "So think, Ratchet, _think_! If the ground-bridge s still down, there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line!"

Bumblebee tried to sit up, but he collapsed back down onto the ground and fell into recharge.

"If _we_ weren't _breaching_, one of us could get over there and fix it." Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" A voice piped up. Ratchet looked down to see that same determined look on all the children's faces.

"And how do we fix it?"

Ratchet explained how to weld the metal sheets over the breach and they ran off.

"So if-_ when_- we get the ground-bridge operational, do we send the creepy-crawlers out or bring our bots in?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Xenia will be fresh meat. if we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave." Ratchet said. "We'll need bait."

"How are we gonna get bait?! The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!" Bulkhead shouted.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

We had become extremely desperate to keep our temperatures higher. Optimus was now curled around us with Arcee and I inside the protection of his arms. Arcee and I had protested but Arcee fell into very light recharge and Optimus had said, "I have a bigger body mass. You two need the little heat that I can provide."

So I just curled around Arcee to keep her from freezing and laid back.

"You know the worst part?" I said quietly to Optimus after a little while. "After battling 'Cons all these years, smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"Xenia. This may not have been the ending we had planned. But if this is the end, if we are to become one with the Allspark..." He gently grabbed my hand and I squeezed it back.

"It's been an honor to serve with you, Optimus Prime." I said, sincerely. _'My only regret is that I never got to see Wheeljack one last time.'_

We enjoyed the last few moments of peace before we join the Allspark.

Or so we thought.

It seems Primus was watching over us today, because just as I was about to fall into recharge, I heard the familiar sound of a ground-bridge.

I opened my optics and there it was, about 50 yards away.

"Optimus. A ground bridge." I said, slowly getting up. Optimus was already standing, with Arcee in his arms.

We slowly made our way to the ground-bridge. About halfway there, Bulkhead came through, wobbling towards shouting, "Down! Down!"

I had no idea what he was talking about until I was them. Hundreds of scraplets came swarming out of the ground-bridge towards us.

Optimus dropped Arcee into my arms and stood in front of us, as though he was gonna stop the scraplets with his own body. But he didn't havta.

All the scraplets froze before they even reached us and they pinged off our armor harmlessly.

We looked back at Bulkhead and he said, "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

"So long as we get out of this pit-damned cold, it won't matter to me what the base looks like."

And fragging typical. The weather was just starting to clear up right before we leave.

* * *

_*Back at base*_

I was hooked back up to that defrosting machine, sitting on a bench between Optimus and Ratchet. Then Bulkhead, with Arcee and Bumblebee, lying on the berth. The children were helping Ratchet keep an eye on the monitors and such.

"Report bio-circuitry status."

"Levels are rising." Jack reported.

"Good. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electron-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Looking good!" Miko reported.

"Good. Xenia, don't you dare disconnect those things yet!" I pouted and leaned against Optimus, who smiled slightly.

"Perhaps you should should rest as well." Optimus suggested.

"You saved all our lives today." I said.

"It wasn't all my doing." He glanced at the children. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened...on a Saturday."

"Thank the Allspark for that."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus agreed.

AAAAHHH!

Jack and Raf were already on their guard. "Scraplet?"

"SPIDER!" Miko screamed. "Is it on me?"

Then she ran screaming down the hallway, leaving all of us in the dust. I stared after her, just like everyone else. Except Jack, who crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"She can take on a swarm of scraplets but she's scared of one little spider?" I asked. "Hey Ratchet, move over. You guys are squishing me."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm done with this chapter! Thank Primus I'm done with this chapter! i was getting tired of typing the word 'scrap'  
**

**And guess who shows up next?**

**WHEELJACK! WHOOHOOO!  
**

**Oh! that's right! I was wondering if I should make Xenia go with Wheeljack or not. I have some pretty good ideas for both, so it's all completely up to you guys!  
**

**All suggestions welcome! Remember the 'Cons!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	8. Con Job part 1

**A/N: I'm back again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Please welcome... **

**CON JOB!  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Today was chore day. We were assigned weekly chores for all the bots and humans. For example, I had to make sure we had enough Energon to last at least a week. 2 cubes a day, seven days a week, 72 weeks a year. Bulkhead had to clean out the wash racks, with Miko's help because she always annoys Ratchet. Bumblebee cleans up the hallways. Raf take out the trash from everybody's quarters. Arcee and Jack clean up the main area and the human's hang-out. Ratchet gives us weekly checkups, and Optimus(yes, he does chores also) actually takes the trash to the dump, not far from our base. I don't know how he does it; all I know is that I don't care as long as chores are done. Hey, I like the base clean. I am the one who came up with all these chores, after all.

Anyways, the chores have been going on for about a month now, and the base was looking much better than when I first came here. Usually they're done by 1400, which leaves the rest of the day open to whatever else.

"Alright! Chores are done! now can we do some dune bashing?" Miko asked me and Bulkhead, just as we walked into the main room.

"I'm game!" I said. Miko gave me a thumbs-up and looked at Bulkhead.

"I dunno, Miko. Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Miko wilted a little. "But there's a monster truck rally in town." Miko perked back up.

Then, Ratchet decides to interrupt our planning by saying, "Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band."

I went over to look at it. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other 'Bots out there?" Jack asked from above the console.

"The masses scattered to the galaxy when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee said. "But, 'Cons _have_ been known to bait traps with false beacons."

That in mind, Optimus said, "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

Deja vu, eh?

Then, came the reply in a voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." Honestly, it felt like my Spark stopped beating.

I got myself together while Bulkhead said, "Wheeljack? You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon will you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I push metal to the pedal."

"Another 'Bot's coming here! how cool is that?" Miko asked, excitedly.

"Wheeljack? I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked Bulkhead. he held up a servo with three fingers up. Two. One.

"WHEELJACK! YOU IDIOT!" I shouted heatedly, scaring everyone while Bulkhead snickered..

There was a pause, then Wheeljack shouted back, "Who are you calling an idiot, Little Nurse?!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

"It shows I care, doesn't it?"

I smiled, satisfied. "It_ is_ you, Wheeljack!"

"There's your answer, Optimus." Bulkhead said.

He nodded. "We will send landing co-ordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"We'll see you soon, buddy! Xenia and I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said, while Ratchet uploaded the co-ordinates.

Optimus wandered off and Arcee said, "So, who's the boyfriend?"

I snapped my helm towards her, my frame heating way up. She snickered and it made me glare at her more.

Bulkhead laughed. "'Jackie, Xee, and I go way back. We were part of the same war unit, The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

I nodded. "They don't stand a chance. Not with three Wreckers on our side."

* * *

_*On the Decepticon warship*_

_"Wheeljack? You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"_

_"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_

_"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_

_"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon will you get here and even the odds?"_

_"Sometime tomorrow, if I push metal to the pedal."_

"A war hero." Starscream pondered as Soundwave replayed the conversation they had intercepted. "We haven't much time. Makeshift!"

A shadow made itself visible behind Starscream. Soundwave's tentacles extended and plugged into Makeshift. Parts shifted, armor plating thickened, optics changed from skinny and yellow to almond shaped and blue.

_"We'll see you soon, buddy! Xenia and I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"_

Starscream smirked. "I, too, know how to prepare a 'proper' welcome."

* * *

_*The next day*_

I was pacing back and forth, unable to keep my excitement inside. Bulkhead was in similar shape.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee reported.

I thought of all the things we used to do together: sparring, telling stories, pranking Ultra Magnus and Springer, and... other things. Good, satisfactory things.

"Do you think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay! Hm.. have to find his own human, though." Miko said.

Ratchet put in the co-ordinates of Wheeljack's rendezvous. It was near the Great Pyramid of Giza. Some humans believe it was built by aliens.

"Ground-bridge cycling up." He activated it, but it fizzled out. I went over and pounded it with my fist and it cycled up properly.

"Blasted scraplets." I growled.

"The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet sighed.

I nodded, then went over to where Bulkhead was still pacing. I began shadowing him.

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world, and _then_ you'll bridge him here?" Jack clarified.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explained.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and I were still pacing.

"Dude!" Miko said. "I've never seen you so stoked!"

"You're gonna love Wheeljack!" Emphasis on 'love', Damn you, Bulkhead. "We were like brothers! How about you, Xee?." he teased.

Silence...

With me glaring holes into Bulkhead's helm. And Arcee smiling behind her hand.

"So, were you and Wheeljack married or something?" Miko asked.

More silence...

Now with Arcee smirking, Bulkhead and Bumblebee muffling laughter, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jack just standing there blankly, and Miko and Raf looking at me, genuinely curious.

I, myself, was heating up so bad, you could see the steam coming from the gaps in my armor.

"Um... I have the right to say nothing on the subject, and direct all questions to Wheeljack when he arrives." I said, before the alarm went off.

Arcee looked at it and said, "Bogeys, closing fast on Wheeljack's position."

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead shouted and pounded his fists together.

"Oh, please. 'Jackie will be fine." I rolled my eyes and stood near the ground-bridge controls.

"Open up the bridge, Xee! We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, yeah." I activated the controls, while Ratchet said, "I'll prepare sick-bay."

Bulkhead laughed. "Who for? The _'Cons_? This is _Wheeljack_ we're talking about!"

And Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee ad I ran through the ground-bridge.

By the time we got to Wheeljack's position, he stabbed the last 'Con through the stomach and it collapsed.

"Heh, I taught him that." I smirked.

"Ever thought I'd need a hand here?" He asked, putting his swords back.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead asked, in fake-horror.

"You missed one." Arcee pointed out.

He drew his gun and shot the 'Con, while I _tsk tsk tsk_'ed at him.

"Left one alive, 'Jackie? You're losing your touch." I teased him.

He smirked. "If this is all you've got, the planets in more trouble than I thought."

Bulkhead ran forward and grabbed Wheeljack in a bear hug. "'Jackie!"

I smiled, but something was off. It wasn't his usual smirk.

"Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!"

But it certainly sounded like Wheeljack.

Then, Bulkhead let him go and he made his way over to me, with a smirk on his face. I kissed him on the cheek, then tugged on his servo to go through the ground-bridge.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first part done! I'll get the next part out soon as I can, but no promises cuz school starts up again tomorrow.**


	9. Con Job part 2

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay. There's still school, you know.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

The first thing I heard when I came back through the ground-bridge was the sound of it dying.

Ratchet sighed, then motioned me over to help him with it. I let go of Wheeljack's hand and went over.

While we were doing that, Bulkhead was introducing Miko and Wheeljack.

"'Jackie, meet my other best buddy, Miko!" Bulkhead said.

"Hiya!" Miko waved.

"You keeping Bulkhead and Little Nurse out of trouble?" I could practically hear the smirk.

"Don't call me that!"

Miko laughed. "I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"It's trouble that finds Bulkhead, not me." I said, putting the ground-bridge in shut down so Ratchet could start the defrag process.

"Speak for yourself." Bulkhead called back.

"No way, Xenia! Trouble finds all of us!" Miko said back.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack nodded.

Then, we all heard Optimus' footsteps and we all turned towards him.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Here, I find both." He said.

"We are few, but strong. We've suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus offered.

"I would be honored." I cocked an optic brow. Since when does Wheeljack like working with people?

I was brought out of my musing by Bulkhead shouting, "Then, let's get this party started!"

He pounded Wheeljack on the back, causing him to lose his balance. Then, he turned and 'chest-bumped' Bulkhead.

"Oh, _joy._.." Ratchet groaned.

* * *

_*Decepticon warship*_

Starscream and Soundwave made their way to the brig, where their current guest was residing.

"The moment Makeshift passed through the ground-bridge, we lost his tracking signal. The Autobot base is, no doubt, heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it." Starscream said to Soundwave, silent as ever. "No matter. I have complete faith in Makeshift."

They reached the brig and the door slid open. Wheeljack was hanging from the ceiling from energy cuffs, his head hanging forward.

"Our inside man is already inside." Starscream smirked.

Wheeljack looked up. "Tell Megatron he's _fragged in the head_ if he thinks Bulkhead and Xenia won't sniff out an imposter."

Starscream's smirk disappeared and he scowled. "Haven't you heard? _I_ lead the Decepticons now."

"_You? Ha!_" Wheeljack laughed in his face.

Starscream raised his servo to show Wheeljack what he does to his prisoners, but Soundwave grabbed his forearm.

"Yes, yes, he may yet be of use." Starscream shook off Soundwave and turned back to Wheeljack. "Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their ground-bridge from within, so that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base..."

He turned showed the door and walked away. He and Soundwave stopped right before they left and Starscream looked over his shoulder. "And send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime."

And the door closed, leaving Wheeljack and his lone guard in the dark.

He snorted. Did Starscream really think he could intimidate Wheeljack? All he had to do was wait for the right time to escape.

In the meantime, he would annoy the guard. "So, how's life treating you under 'Ol Screamer's command?"

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I found the hunk of scrap metal Bulkhead made especially for when Wheeljack arrived. Honestly, all he had to do was squish a bunch scrap together and DIY! We have a lobbing ball!

And that's what they played while Miko plugged in her guitar and started playing some improv. Optimus slipped out the entrance and went for a drive. Ratchet was working on the ground-bridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf and I watched Bulkhead and Wheeljack lob.

"So... what's that about?" Jack asked.

"It's called lobbing. A favorite past-time on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Arcee smiled.

"Not just warriors, Arcee. It's one of my favorites, too." I said, startling her. "Check this out, Jack."

I stood up and called at Bulkhead. "Hey! Pass it here, Bulk!"

"Sure thing!" He threw it at me. I caught it, spun around once, then threw it at Wheeljack. He caught it and skidded back of couple feet.

"Hm... A little rusty, don't you think, Bulk?" Wheeljack smirked. I stuck my glossa out at him. He looked confused, but he brushed it off.

"Wow..." I rolled my optics and sat down next the Arcee again.

"So what do ya think?" I asked Jack. He had his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies, as you humans would say."

Jack did so, but before he could say anything, Miko said to Raf, who was on his laptop, "Come on, Raf! Show us some moves!"

Raf sighed and said, "Oh, alright."

he stood up and stared moving his arms in a very stiff manner. Jack laughed.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"The Robot, of course!" Jack said.

Bumblebee and I stood up and began copying his movements. Arcee rolled her optics while Jack laughed at our antics.

Miko's song finished just as I heard Ratchet yell, "You know, I _am_ trying to perform _sensitive_ calibrations, here!"

Wheeljack picked up the ball and said, "Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged-up."

I turned my attention to Bulkhead, who was coming over to us and tell us a war story. It was a battle where half the Wreckers came back with back-full's of shrapnel, and I had pick all of it out.

"...There we were. No communications, low on Energon, surrounded by 'Cons. So what does Wheeljack do?" The children turn to Wheeljack. Bulkhead laughed. "Tell 'em, 'Jackie!"

"Well, what I do best." Wheeljack shrugged. I was getting a little worried. He loved telling this story.

"He chucks his only grenade into the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead pretends to throw said grenade into the said primary heat exchanger.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack smirked.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside!" Bulkhead laughed, rubbing his backside.

"That's not possible." I huffed. "I spent a deca-cycle picking all the shrapnel out of you idiots. Believe me, if you had shrapnel in your backside, you'd still be in the med-bay."

Bulkhead laughed. Wheeljack looked at the ground-bridge and Ratchet, who was still working on defragging the systems.

"There's 'Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." Bulkhead pointed at the green grenade on Wheeljack's hip. Then, he noticed Wheeljack didn't whack his servo away, like usually does.

"Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" Was Wheeljack's incredibly intelligent comment.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, are you sure you're alright? Do I need to scan you?" I asked, putting my servo on his forehelm. He pushed my servos away gently and kissed them. "I'm fine, just feeling a little claustrophobic."

"Bulk's got patrol in the morning. You can go with him." I said.

"Why can't we go now?" he asked.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked, with fake horror. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You gotta tell them about the battle at Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell it. You're better at it. How about Miko here shows me the rest of your base." Wheeljack said, changing the subject.

"Sure, 'Jackie. Go on." I let go as Miko jumped down from her crate and walking with Wheeljack.

"Do you like heavy metal? Can you fly? have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead? Are you married to Xenia?" I heated up at the last question.

"You okay?" Arcee asked me and Bulkhead, who looked troubled. I could understand that. Why is Wheeljack acting so distant? Why is he so quiet? What happened?

"Yeah, just... out of sorts, I suppose." I said.

"Don't tell me your... jealous?" Arcee asked.

"No way." I had a disturbed look on my face while Bulkhead said, "Miko's making a new friend. Why should we be jealous? It's just... something's just not right with Wheeljack."

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket-lagged or... well, you know bots do change." Arcee tried to come up with an explanation.

"Not Wheeljack." I shook my helm.

* * *

_*Wheeljack's POV*_

It's been about 3 cycles(hours) since Starscream and the other 'Con left me in the dark with 'Joe', as I dubbed him. I think he had been glad when another 'Con came to take his place.

I smirked as I took in his build. Not even half my weight. Should be easy enough.

I pretended to struggled against the energy cuffs. The 'Con predictably turned around to check out the commotion.

He came over and shoved his gun into my faceplates. "You're going anywhere, _Autobot_."

He started walking away, but I had enough of the 'Cons brig.

I wrapped my legs around his helm and hit him once, twice, three times in the faceplates, causing him to pull the trigger on his gun and keep it locked in the firing position.

"Blah, blah, blah..." I mumbled as I aimed the gun at the console on the other side of the room which controlled the energy cuffs. Honestly, the 'Cons need to upgrade their weapons systems and interrogation room, not that I'm complaining.

The energy cuffs deactivated and I dropped lightly to the floor. Couldn't same the same for my guard, though.

"Hmph. They just don't make 'em like they used to." I said, disappointed. "Now where do you think Screamer is..."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

"Look, you guys. You may say that bots change but, Wheeljack hasn't change in the eons that I've known him." I argued.

"Hey." We all turned to look at Wheeljack, who had just came in the room with Miko.

"I was just telling the guys all about you, me, and Xenia." Bulkhead said, casually. "At the battle at Darkmount Pass."

"That's a... heck of a story." Wheeljack hesitated.

"Sure is. Why don't you tell us about it?" I said.

"Talk, talk, talk! How 'bout after we go offroading!" Miko said, but Bulkhead interrupted her.

"Miko, stay out of this!" I smacked him in the arm.

"I'm not sure I..." Wheeljack said, trailing off.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead yelled.

Wheeljack's eyes narrowed. "Fine. You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead?"

He turned towards the others. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then, I used their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Ain't that how it happened?

Bulkhead smirked. "Yeah, that's exactly how it happened."

Wheeljack looked rather smug.

"Except for one little thing." He continued. He'd even caught Ratchet's attention over by the ground-bridge.

His smug look disappeared.

"I wasn't there."

Wheeljack looked horrified.

"Bulkhead had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." I accused.

"Xee, what does that have to do with- XENIA!"

'Wheeljack' had pulled out a dagger from behind his back, grabbed me and held it to my neck.

I froze for a second before I screamed at him. "Let me go!"

He pressed the dagger closer to my neck and said, "Stay back, or I'll slit her pretty little neck cables open before you can say her name."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Slight cliffhanger at the end!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	10. Con Job part 3

**A/N: I'm back! School's been pretty easy so far, but wish me luck, nonetheless.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**BTW, a lot of these ideas were developed by myself and Sounddrive, a very loyal and awesome reviewer. Thanks a bunch!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_'Wheeljack' had pulled out a dagger from behind his back, grabbed me and held it to my neck._

_I froze for a second before I screamed at him. "Let me go!"_

_He pressed the dagger closer to my neck and said, "Stay back, or I'll slit her pretty little neck cables open before you can say her name."_

I grabbed his wrist and held the dagger as far away from me as possible. He walked over to the ground-bridge controls and growled. I could see why; the ground-bridge was still in shut-down. Ratchet had made excellent progress, but fortunately or unfortunately, the ground-bridge's power was almost at full power.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let her go so you can face us two-on-one."

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." He said, in a voice that didn't go with Wheeljack's face.

"Is there a _real_ Wheeljack?!" Jack asked. I bet he couldn't get why our scanners didn't pick up his signal. Neither could I, but I had other things to worry about, like the very sharp dagger pressed to my neck.

"Oh, indeed. And I believe Lord Starscream is making sport of him." 'Wheeljack' said, smugly. "Keep working on that ground-bridge, Doc. I'm already behind schedule."

Ratchet hesitated and looked at me. I pleaded with my eyes to say no, but apparently, he didn't get my message and started working on the ground-bridge even faster than before.

In a matter of minutes, the ground-bridge was at full power and ready to activate. 'Wheeljack' transferred the dagger to the other servo so he could still hold it to my neck, then input his set of co-ordinates.

"About time." He activated the bridge and said, "Let's get this party started!"

As soon as he said that, Wheeljack came through the ground-bridge and kicked the imposter in the back. He let go of me, dropped the dagger, and flew all the way across the room.

Wheeljack straightened up with a glare on his face. "Keep your filthy claws off my femme and find your own."

The imposter groaned in reply.

He smirked, then turned to Ratchet. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through."

Ratchet closed the ground-bridge, then we turned our attention to the imposter, who had gotten up and drawn his swords.

I backed up to the wall next to Ratchet, who stepped in front of me. Honestly, I'm a Wrecker, not a fragile little Sparkling.

They circled each other. As the Wheeljack imposter passed Bulkhead, he got ready to pound him to a scrap, but Wheeljack put a sword in front of him and said, "Ugly's mine."

Wheeljack sliced at the imposter, but he parried and struck himself, which Wheeljack parried. This went on for about 5 minutes before Wheeljack got the upper hand. He knocked both of the imposter's swords out of his servos and punched him in the face. The imposter fell to the floor and stayed there.

Bulkhead laughed. "That's our 'Jackie."

"They just don't make 'em how they used to, huh Wheeljack?" I said, from the wall.

His face mask retracted and he smirked. The smirk he always sent me. Perfect. "Ya know, I said something like that in the brig. You sure you're not the imposter?"

I rolled my optics. "If that were the case, I would have followed you in from the ground-bridge."

He shrugged. "You." He looked at Ratchet. "Hit the switch. it's time to take out the trash."

* * *

_*The Decepticon Warship*_

Starscream was furious. That... Wheeljack had made a complete fool out of him! In front of his troops! And what did said troops do to make up for it?

They let him escape through the ground-bridge and none of the drones got through! Not even one!

He was still cursing under his breath when another ground-bridge appeared in the same place. All of the drones stared at it.

_"What are you waiting for?! GO!"_ Starscream screeched.

That jolted them into action and they ran through the bridge, only to come running back out and Makeshift's body comes flying through it.

Straight at Starscream.

He tried to avoid him but it was too late, and Makeshift's body was too heavy.

Starscream shoved him off of his own body and growled, "_Please_ tell me you, _at least_, learned the location of their base!"

Makeshift hastily stood and said, "Indeed, Lord Starscream. I-it is in a hidden bunker..."

A beeping sound caught Starscream's attention. he looked around and saw a grenade on Makeshift's hip.

A_ live_ grenade.

"Just outside of-"

"Whoa! Back! Back! BACK!" Starscream ran as fast he could and transformed just in time to take off from the explosion.

_"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!"_

* * *

_*Meanwhile, back at base. Xenia's POV*_

"Nice lob." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet closed the ground-bridge and began scanning Wheeljack for injuries and such.

"A few minor dents and burns. Nothing too serious." Ratchet said.

"Good. Then I can do this without hurting him too bad." I glared at him, making Wheeljack and everyone else flinch back.

"HOW THE SCRAP DID YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE WAR?! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE CLOAKING DEVICE THAT YOU MADE?! DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ALL THESE YEARS?! AFTER NOT HAVING ANY CONTACT WITH ANYONE UNTIL I GOT HERE?! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

By then, everyone had their hands/servos over their ears, while Wheeljack kept flinching.

"Hey, calm down! You know me, Xenia, always gotta be doing something, but I admit to forgetting about that device, but I hadn't needed to use it for centuries." he tried, and failed, to calm me.

"And you think that'll me forgive you? Get real." I huffed and turned away.

"Come on, Xenia! I'm sorry!"

That made me freeze. He only apologized, if ever, when he really meant it. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

I pretended to think about it and said, "I'll think about it."

He laughed, along with everyone else on base, excluding Ratchet, of course. He just rolled his optics and went back to tweaking with the ground-bridge.

"So, where's that welcome you said you had?" Wheeljack asked.

"Right here." I kissed him on the lips and laughed at everyone's faces.

Optimus made it back, took in the damage on the wall and asked, "Just what has happened while I was on patrol?"

"Well..." Everyone said, thinking about how to explain to Optimus.

Ratchet gave him the short version. Wheeljack got captured by the 'Cons, a doppelganger took his place and fooled us, Bulkhead and I exposed him while 'Jackie escaped and we took him down.

_"By the way, what happened to your ship, Wheeljack?"_ Bumblebee asked.

* * *

It was getting late, so Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee took the kids home. Ratchet and Optimus talked to me and Wheeljack while the others about how exactly he could contribute to the team.

Wheeljack and I joked that he could be the bomb squad because he liked explosives. Ratchet immediately shot that down and suggested engineer. Wheeljack and I shot that down. I said it was because of his tendency to make things explode even if its just a little Energon crystal.

All Optimus did was smile and nod.

The others got back and went straight to the berth. Apparently, they'd been more tired than me and Wheeljack.

"C'mon. Let's go to my quarters. We can keep talking and you don't gotta sleep on the floor." I dragged him to his feet and pulled him to my quarters.

My quarters were pretty small, but it was comfy. A berth on the far side of the room, a 'dresser' and a small desk, though I don't know what I would use it for. I put little pictures of The Wreckers during the War, some pictures of Team Prime, and the kids on the walls to make it personalized. And one of me, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead on the door.

I laid down on the berth and curled into Wheeljack's side. We stayed like that for a while until he said, "Hey, Xenia?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Well, the thing is... um..." He stuttered, which made me snicker. He hardly ever stuttered.

"What is it, 'Jackie? Just tell me." I said.

"Okay, fine. Xenia..."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what to put!**

**Should he stay on Earth? Should he leave and take Xenia with him? Should he leave and Xenia chooses to stay? Should I get them to bond? ;P jk, jk. But seriously, WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I'll even consider the bonding one! Or anything else!  
**

**PLEASE TELL ME!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	11. Pros and Cons

**A/N: I'm back!**

**So, these are the results for the voting.  
**

**Wheeljack and Xenia bond: 10  
**

**Wheeljack and Xenia stay on Earth: 9  
**

**Wheeljack leaves, then comes back: 2  
**

**Sparklings: 2  
**

**Xenia goes with Wheeljack: 1  
**

**Not bad! It's settled! Wheeljack and Xenia SHALL bond! And Wheeljack SHALL stay! YAY!  
**

**Keep giving me suggestions!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Hey, Xenia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um... Well, the thing is... um..." He stuttered, which made me snicker. He hardly ever stuttered._

_"What is it, 'Jackie? Just tell me." I said._

_"Okay, fine. Xenia..."_

"Will you bond with me?"

I froze.

Bond? With Wheeljack? I'll admit that I've thought about that a few times before. I think that if we did, we would have been the most efficient team in the Wreckers. I also had wondered during my time in space, would we have stayed together during the Great Exodus if we had bonded? Would we have traveled through space together? What would happen if we DO bond now?

All of this raced through my processor in a matter of nano-kliks and Wheeljack was still staring at me, hopefully.

He looked so handsome like that, with a slight smile on his face. But a shiver ran through me. What if I wasn't ready? What if something went wrong? I couldn't answer all of those questions right away.

"Do you think... I could think this over?" I asked hesitantly.

He smirked. "I wasn't expecting you to answer right away. 'Course you can think about it."

I smiled. "I _will_ think about this. I _will_ give you an answer."

He kissed my helm and said, "I know. Now, let's get some recharge."

"Alright."

And we fell asleep, side by side. Just like we used in the good old days.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and found that Wheeljack had woken up and left the room already. I was a little disappointed, but I looked at my desk and found a note on this writing surface called paper.

_'I'll be on patrol with Bulk.'_

I huffed. I knew what that meant. it meant that either Arcee or Bumblebee had to go on a recon mission and had asked Wheeljack to pick up the kids. Well, they could've just woken me up. Sheesh...

I got up and walked to the main room, grabbing a cube of Energon on the way. Ratchet, of course, was standing at the console, trying to keep an optic on two groups AND trying to fix the bugs in the computer AND cursing up a storm.

"You look like you need some help." I said, walking up to him.

He sighed. "Yes. Try to clean out the systems. It's been better since Raf helped out, but now they're chock full of bugs! I don't know what to do!"

Over the last couple weeks, Raf has been teaching me how to defrag systems and such. The kids are also teaching me about other human things because Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I were the bots who were most interested in humans. Jack had been sneaking medical books from his house, Raf would go out "racing" with Bumblebee, and Miko would introduce Bulkhead and I to new songs. It's pretty cool.

So I began cleaning out the systems, while keeping an eye on Ratchet to make sure he doesn't go crazy.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"Optimus and Arcee are out on a scouting mission. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack are picking up the children to go to school." He replied, still typing furiously on the console, probably trying to find more Energon deposits.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" I asked.

"Hm... in a few minutes, I suppose. They left half an hour ago."

"Okay." I said, as I finished cleaning out the systems. "That should hold out until Raf gets here after school."

Ratchet hummed and I input the co-ordinates of Arcee and I's meeting place. "I'll be back before the kids get here."

And I drove through the ground-bridge.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

And not 2 minutes after Xenia drove through the ground-bridge, the three bots drove into the main area and transformed, laughing.

"I take it you had fun?" Ratchet asked, dryly.

"Totally!" Bulkhead said. "Miko told me about this video and we want to watch it."

_"Please, Ratchet?"_ Bumblebee beeped, looking up with his huge, blue optics.

Ratchet sighed. He could never resist that look, especially now, with nothing to distract him. "Fine."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead cheered, while Wheeljack looked around.

"Where's Xenia?" He asked.

"She just left. She'll be back by the time the kids' school is done." Ratchet replied.

"I'll go after her." Wheeljack made his way to the ground-bridge, but Ratchet stopped him.

"No, let her have some time alone. It's been a while since he's had that, even with all the time she spent in space."

Wheeljack gazed at the bridge, then shrugged. "Makes sense, considering last night."

That caught Bulkhead's attention. "What'd you do last night?"

"I... asked her to bond with me." Wheeljack said, a little embarrassed.

"Hah! Good for you!" Wheeljack's knees buckled under Bulkhead's slaps on his back.

"For me. Now it's up to her whether or not she will say yes or no." Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee nodded and beeped excitedly. _"I hope she says yes!"_

"I hope so, too, Bee." He smiled. "I hope so, too."

"She will. I'm almost sure of it." Bulkhead said. "Especially since you've been head over heels for each other since you met."

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

The island was much less magnificent in the late morning, when the sunrise is already over. Still, its a good place to think. Arcee and I scouted the place. It's completely uninhabited by humans. Only a stray animal here and there, plus the plants. I can blast music and no one will care.

So that's what I did.

I pick a song off the radio(I'm surprised there a signal out here) and just began pondering my little situation.

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

My optic twitched at this. So boring! I usually like this singer, but at the moment, those lyrics were the last thing I needed. I switched the station.

Then again, I can't help but think about Wheeljack. On the other servo, he did just ask me to bond with him. I have that right.

_Aloha oe_

_Aloha oe_

_Ikeona ona noha ikalipo_

_One fond embrace _

_Ahoea ea_

_Until we meet again_

Why do I keep picking depressing songs? I switched the station again.

As the next song played in the background, i tried to focus on the pros and cons of bonding.

Pros: I will have someone who loves me and never have to be lonely ever again.

I will have someone to talk to, besides Arcee. We could communicate across long distances of space.

We would know what the other was feeling, so we would not get into arguments about misunderstandings. It sucks to be human, because, as I see it on TV, that's how a lot of relationships end for humans.

If we survive the War, we could have sparklings.

We would be the first bonded couple on base.

We would also love each other to death. Ah, I miss those days.

Erm... anyways, I would have the rest of my life planned out.

Cons: If one of us dies, the other will follow. That would suck, but if you really love your partner, you wouldn't want to live without them.

And tried living without Wheeljack. It was pure torture.

That settles it.

I'm going to bond with Wheeljack.

Hmm... I wonder if I should get a second opinion? And a third. And a fourth. And a seventh.

* * *

_**First song is 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift.  
**_

**_Second song is 'Aloha Oe' written by Queen Liliuokalani, last monarch of Hawaii._  
**

**A/N: Yesterday, my high school football team won the semi-finals, which my high school band had to play for. We got back home at 11pm.**

**Today, I had the PSAT testing. That started at 8am, like a school day.  
**

**All in all, I had about 6 hours of sleep.  
**

**Right now, I'm about half asleep with half of my math homework to do.  
**

**Pray that I don't fall asleep.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	12. It's Alive!

**A/N: I'm here again! With a good night's sleep!**

**Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Wheeljack and Xenia bond: 11  
**

**Wheeljack and Xenia stay on Earth: 9  
**

**Wheeljack leaves, then comes back: 2  
**

**Sparklings: 3  
**

******Xenia goes with Wheeljack: 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*  
_

_I tried living without Wheeljack. It was pure torture._

_That settles it._

_I'm going to bond with Wheeljack._

_Hmm... I wonder if I should get a second opinion? And a third. And a fourth. And a seventh._

_*Xenia's POV*_

For the rest of the day, I just laid on the sand and listened to songs on the radio, not fully comprehending the meaning of the songs.

At some point, I had fallen into recharge.

I woke up at around 1300.

_'Guess I should call for a ground-bridge.'_

I was just about to, when I heard the hum of a jet engine. Then, I heard two more. Five more. Before I knew it, at least 20 'Cons surrounded me and had their guns out.

"Oh, scrap..."

I drew my sword in one hand and my blaster in the other and prepared to take them on.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Wheeljack was pacing back and forth, with a slightly worried expression on his face. It was 1330, time to pick up the kids and Xenia still hasn't commed base! He was getting a little nervous. Xenia wasn't the type of femme to forget that kind of promise, just like she didn't forget their password.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were not as worried. "She'll be back when she comms, Jackie. Just be patient." Bulkhead had said.

Ratchet was a little worried, too. He knew his former apprentice. She wouldn't just blow them off. He glanced at the time in the corner of his screen. _'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check on her and send Wheeljack to get her.'_

"Ratchet to Xenia. Do you copy?" As he predicted, Wheeljack whipped around and went over to the console as well. "It's almost time for you to pick up the children."

_"I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE!"_ She shouted back through the comm.

There was silence in the base, then Wheeljack said to Ratchet, "Bridge. Now."

Ratchet had no argument, and activated the ground-bridge. Wheeljack ran through, followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

When they arrived, a 'Con was thrown right in Bumblebee's face and knocked him down. Wheeljack's mask came in front of his face while Bulkhead drew his wrecking ball.

Xenia was on her knees, held up only by her sword, intakes working overtime, with at least 10 'Cons surrounding her. A small puddle of Energon pooled beneath her from her wounds, but she still brandished her blaster at the 'Cons.

Then, she spotted them.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots..." She said, before falling over. Wheeljack and Bulkhead growled, while Bumblebee recovered from the unexpected gift from Xenia. They all charged and five minutes later, the remaining 'Cons were on the ground, with Wheeljack carrying Xenia through the ground-bridge.

* * *

"How is she, Doc?" Wheeljack asked over Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet scowled. "My name is not Doc! And would you stop breathing down my neck! It's not helping!"

"Fine, fine." Wheeljack backed up and repeated. "How is she?"

"She's fallen into stasis, due to Energon loss. I've hooked her up to an IV patch, but she really has lost a lot of Energon. Dents, scrapes, a couple laser burns, and a big gash right below her Spark chamber. She won't come out of stasis for at least a week." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack said nothing, and sat down next to the berth Xenia was laying on.

_"It seems you'll have to stick around a little longer, then, huh?_" Bumblebee whistled.

"Guess so." Wheeljack replied.

A silence took over, before Bulkhead jumped. "I am so dumb!"

"What's up?"

"We forgot the kids!"

They all looked at each other and took off down the hall, to the exit in vehicle mode.

Ratchet ignored them and checked Xenia's Spark pulse for the tenth time. At that moment, Optimus commed base for a bridge.

"Optimus and Arcee aren't going to like this."

* * *

Its been three days since Xenia fell into stasis. Wheeljack left her side only to pick up the kids and went straight back to the "med-bay."

Everyone knew by now that Wheeljack had asked Xenia to bond with him. That conversation with the kids gave more than one bot and human a headache. The humans had made it simple by referring to it by what they call it, which is marriage. The bots shrugged it off and asked when Xenia was going to wake up.  
Ratchet had replied the same of which he said to Wheeljack. Of course, a bit more formally, since he was speaking to Optimus.

Wheeljack had withdrawn himself from everyone, sans Bulkhead and Ratchet. Miko was a little put off by it, but she let it go. Jack and Raf understood, as did the others. I mean, would you want to talk to anyone when your maybe soon to be bondmate is in stasis?

Xenia looked... almost peaceful while in stasis, if you subtract the dents, and yet, they had no idea what was going on in her processor.

* * *

_*Xenia's Dream in Stasis*_

Well, I think I'm in the Well of All Sparks. It's nothing at all like what I've imagined. I always pictured it as a utopia; a place where everyone is happy and waiting for their loved ones. But that's not what I saw; what I experienced.

All I saw was darkness. Kind of like the cosmos, except without the stars and nebulae and galaxies. I couldn't even see my servo in front of my face.

I was pretty much yelling for someone to hear me.

"Hello?" It was kind of cool because my voice echoed right back to me. "Is anyone there? Someone? Anyone? Helloooooo?"

Finally something answered my voice. It was a very large voice from a very large bot, with a very different accent I've never heard before. "It's always amusing to see someone do that."

"Oh, stop it. Don't embarrass the poor thing." A female voice chided the first. She had the same accent.

"But you've got to admit, it's pretty funny." The first voice said. He sounds kind of like a joker.

"I disagree. You must act like your title suggests," a third voice suggested. The accent seems common in this place.

"Um, I'm sorry but could you tell me where we are?" I interrupted.

They paused. "You are in the border between the the living and the deceased. The limbo, if you will." A fourth, more wise voice said.

"Who are you?"

The voices, more than four of them, chuckled. "We are the Thirteen. Minus one." The female voice said.

Now, I could vaguely see the outline of a group of very, very tall Cybertronians.

"Uh... One?"

"Oh, yes. One of the original Primes is still alive. Though, he thinks not for much longer." Yet another voice spoke up.

"Oh. So, do you always show up to greet a new spark into the Well?" I asked. "Or am I an exception?"

A few of them laughed. "No, you are not dead yet. You will be going back soon. Our role is not to greet sparks." The female voice said.

"But to decide when they will return to the living." The third voice finished.

"But, I don't know." The first voice chuckled. "I like this young one. Can we keep her?"

"No, you idiot." A sixth voice scolded. "She must go back, or that mech of hers will go insane."

"Oh...I wasn't aware that you spied on me." I said, blushing.

"There are only a small number of Cybertronians left in the universe; we have much more time to check up on the survivors than before." A seventh, more quiet voice said.

"Oh. Do you mean more bots are out there? In space?"

"More than you know." A eighth voice said, rather mysterious.

"He speaks!" The first voice mock-gasped. "Ow..."

I think the eighth voice hit the first one. Who knew Primes could would act like younglings.

"So, when _will_ I be able to wake up?"

"Soon. But we have things to talk about." The sixth voice said, bluntly.

"Sure do!" A ninth voice said. It was a little higher than the other voices, but not as high as the

_'Oh no...'_ I thought.

* * *

*3rd POV*

Wheeljack was on the edges of recharge, when he heard a small groan.

He tried shaking himself awake. He wasn't needed, but Ratchet went into recharge a while ago.

He heard another groan, and his optics lit up so abruptly, his equilibrium went AWOL. He shook his helm and looked down.

Xenia was looking around, confused.

"Xenia!" Wheeljack said. "You're awake!"

"Don't shout, idiot. it's hurting my audios." Her voice processor was hoarse from not using it for a week.

"Shh... Just go into recharge. I'll get Doc in the morning." Wheeljack whispered.

"Okay." She offlined her optics.

"Good recharge, Xenia." Wheeljack said.

She smiled at the inside joke. "Good recharge, 'Jackie... Oh, and Wheeljack?" Her voice was nearly non-exisistent.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna bond with...you..."

And she fell into recharge.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay. My teachers are killing us with homework! As I'm typing this, I still have a paper for Bio and a worksheet for English! Don't tell my teachers!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	13. FINALLY!

**A/N: I'm back! I'm loving this story so far! Also, I got a couple more votes! One more for the sparklings! *Wink, wink***

**This chapter has very poorly written Spark merging scene at the end. I suck at that kind of stuff. Sorry!**

* * *

**Wheeljack and Xenia bond: 11  
**

**Wheeljack and Xenia stay on Earth: 9  
**

**Wheeljack leaves, then comes back: 2  
**

**Sparklings: 4  
**

******Xenia goes with Wheeljack: 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Optimus Prime, who heroically saved our planet by sacrificing himself. Or did he? Guess we'll all find out in the springtime, when Transformers Prime: Season 3 comes out.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I onlined slowly, looking up at the "med-bay" ceiling.

What happened?

Oh, that's right. the Decepticons barged onto my private island, beat me to a pulp, Wheeljack saved me, etc. etc. I also remember saying that I wanted to bond with him. I wonder where he is...

My tanks were rumbling loudly. Maybe I should get some Energon.

I sat up, with some difficulty, only to be crushed by a whistling and buzzing Bumblebee. _"Thank the Allspark! You're finally awake!"_

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled as he approached my berth. "Get off of her! She could still be hurt!"

Bumblebee jolted back and rubbed the back of his helm. I patted his shoulder. "No harm done, Bee."

"No harm done, my tailpipe." Ratchet snorted, scanning me while I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you too, Ratch. Where's Wheeljack?" I asked.

"He went to pick up the kids, with Bulkhead and Arcee. It was Bumblebee's turn to watch you, so Wheeljack went to get them." Ratchet said.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. I wanted to see him when I woke up.

"They should be back soon, though." Bumblebee said.

"Okay. I'll be in my quarters then, Ratchet." He nodded.

I walked slowly to the Energon cube dispenser and made my way to my room. I couldn't wait to get to my own berth. My joints felt a little weak from disuse and my back was killing me. Stupid, uncomfortable med-berth.

About halfway there, my knees buckled and I collapsed. I couldn't muster up the strength to stand back up, so I just sat there, against the wall.

I really wish Wheeljack were here right now.

My optics shut off on their own and I fell into recharge.

* * *

_*Wheeljack's POV*_

I inwardly squirmed at the feeling of the humans' skin on my seats. Still wasn't used to their squishy feel of the skin.

After Miko's endless questions, we finally got back to base. The kids got out and Arcee, Bulkhead, and I transformed.

"How's Xenia?" I asked, as I usually did, whenever I left base and came back.

"She just woke up." Ratchet replied, from his console. "I sent her to her room, so she could rest up."

I inwardly sighed. So, Xenia was finally awake. Thank the Allspark. I was really worried about her, not that I would admit it to anyone other than her.

I made my way to her room, so that I could talk to her.

I was honestly scared that she wouldn't make it. It wasn't natural seeing her lying on a med-berth because it was usually me that was there and her standing above me, waving a wrench that she had gotten from Ratchet before transferring to the Wreckers.

I knew she wouldn't have approved of me killing all of those 'Cons; she was always the softest Wrecker. So guess what I did?

If you guessed let them live to see another day, you'd be correct. It just looked like I had killed them, so Bulkhead wouldn't tease me, and all that. The Wreckers would laugh if they saw me now.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I tripped over something lying in the middle of the hallway.

"What the scrap?" I said, looking back and saw Xenia lying in the hallway, her face scrunched up, like the time she was having recharge fluxes about her family.

_'She always collapses in the strangest of places.'_ I thought, picking her up and taking her to her room.

Once, Bulkhead found asleep on the roof of the base. Another time, she told me, she was found by the Enforcers in a back alley, with a turbo-fox watching her.

_'She's such a spaz.'_ I thought, placing her on her berth and taking her servo in mine. _'But I guess that's why I love her.'_

In her recharge, Xenia smiled softly and unconsciously held my servo closer.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I woke to two very different sensations. The first was a pounding in my helm. The second was a servo stroking my helm, as if they knew I had a helm-ache. I opened my optics and saw Wheeljack's smile.

"Hey." I sat up, holding my helm as he smirked.

"You fall asleep in the strangest of places."

I heated up a little. "It's not like I chose to."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, careful of my 'wounds'. "Sure you didn't."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, then I said, "I meant what I said. About bonding with you."

"I had hoped so." He replied.

"Is that it?" I narrowed my optics.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "I think you're the most beautiful, soft-sparked, adventurous, crazy, hot-tempered, ditzy, overall wonderful, femme that I've ever met. I want to fight alongside you, live and die with you, and I will love ya forever if you bond with me."

I nodded in approval. "As I thought. I think you're most handsome, battle-crazy, heroic, insanely charismatic mech I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I want to bond with you, because I would die without you."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me." He smirked.

"Shut up." I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled back and said, "I'm gonna check out the rest of this planet tomorrow. I'll stay on the planet, but I'll be out of range of communication. That's another reason why I want to bond with you."

I really wasn't too surprised when he told me that. He's not used to staying in one place for too long. "I see. So you're only bonding with me so you can communicate with us?" I teased.

He laughed. "Something like that. That, and I love ya."

"Me too." I kissed him on the lips and opened my Spark chamber. Wheeljack stared at my white spark, optics wide, as he stroked the casing very gently. He smirked as I moaned appreciatively. Then he opened his Spark chamber and shoved our Sparks together. He and I gasped at all the feedback that was given and recieved. I saw his past and he, no doubt saw mine. I saw the death of his Creators, or parents as the humans call them. I saw the day he joined the Wreckers. I saw the first time he met me. I saw everything, and it was too much. I had to overload!

So I threw my helm back as shudders rippled through my body for the first time in eons. And it felt good. Better than good. It felt so incredible that it almost hurt.

After we both overloaded, he said in my audio receptors, "Recharge."

I rolled my optics as I closed my Spark chamber, much to his disappointment. "Honestly, I've been in stasis for three days, and I've had at least 8 more hours. Does it really _look_ like I need to recharge?"

_"Recharge."_ He insisted, pushing gently on my shoulder.

I huffed. "Fine."

I laid down and slowly, slowly, slowly fell into recharge.

* * *

**A/N: I know, the Spark merging scene sucked aft. Sorry to those who are offended.**

**But, on the other hand, after this chapter, it'll be back to the series! Yay!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	14. Convoy Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! On with the series!**

**BTW, I'm planning a Transformers/Avengers crossover. My family also want a The-Autobots-read-Harry-Potter kind of thing.  
**

**Sorry I haven't really updated, but I've been really busy and there something wrong with my eyes, so it makes it hard to edit.  
**

******I've been trying to figure out how to get a Beta Reader, so let me know.**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Wheeljack wasn't in my room. He left me a note and a gift. The note said, 'I'll think of you every cycle. I'll remember to send you updates every night. I love you.'

I smiled. He'd better remember.

I walked out to the main room, where all the others were already out there, including the kids.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Bulkhead teased.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, still smiling.

"Why is she smiling like that?" Miko whispered to Bulkhead.

"I could give a guess." Ratchet chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet you could." I replied, downing a cube of Energon in two gulps.

"Then, I suppose congratulations are in order." Optimus said, quietly. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Optimus."

"So, you guys are finally together?" Bulkhead teased.

"How was it?" Arcee asked.

"What? What's going on?" Miko and Raf asked.

I was about to answer when the console's comm. went off. "Prime? Prime!"

Optimus turned to the comm. and said, "Agent Fowler. To what do we owe this-"

"What else? 'Cons. I chased them done with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky!" Agent Fowler was sitting in his jet, but it didn't seem to be moving.

"Again?" Miko snickered.

"They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS." Fowler continued.

"The... whatsit?" Arcee asked.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System." Fowler explained. "AKA DNGS."

"Doesn't sound very Eco-friendly." I said, good feeling gone.

"It's a prototype I'm porting to the coast for testing. If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door." Fowler said, putting his fingertips together.

"Um... did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf said, nervously.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination, before the 'Cons come back for it." Fowler said.

"I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through a ground-bridge is too risky. If there was an accident, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the vortex, and harm all fifty states, and beyond." Optimus replied.

"Got any better ideas?" Fowler asked, wryly.

Optimus got this strange look in his optic.

10 minutes later, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were picking up the DNGS from Agent Fowler's position. Honestly, the plan didn't seem too hard. It had two phases. One where we drive to the coast, then making sure it gets there without the risk of interception of 'Cons.

I started my engine, along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Autobots. Roll out!" And we did.

We got onto the highway, and everything was going rather smoothly. Optimus was in the front, hooked up to his trailer, followed by Bumblebee, me, then Bulkhead who was watching the rear.

_"We are locked onto your co-ordinates, Optimus."_ Ratchet said through the public comm. link. _"Barring any complications, you should reach the drop off point at sundown."_

Now, most people would count a car accident, or a police chase as a complication.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

Not Agent Fowler. He counts an old car who was going 40 miles an hour as a complication.

I could hear Fowler yelling in the public comm. link. _"Move it, Gramps!"_

_"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?"_ Optimus asked.

_"Aw, don't tell me your one of them textbook drivers."_ Fowler replied. I sighed. Sometimes, I just don't get humans.

_"Bumblebee, go in front."_ I commed him. He sped up and went in front of Optimus.

_"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down!"_ Fowler's voice came from my comm. link. What? I angled my rear-views up and saw a green helicopter. _"Who is he? Wing Nut? Ding Bat? Sky Guy?"_

_"Isn't that the name of one of those cartoons Raf watches?"_ I asked.

_"No, it's one of the characters."_ Bumblebee replied.

All of a sudden, about 6 or 7 lime green sports cars came speeding up behind us.

_"Watch your rear-views."_ Bulkhead commed us all.

One of the cars sped up to the front and disappeared from my sensors. Another went in front of me. Two more on each side, and one in the back, effectively caging Bulkhead and I inside with nowhere to go.

_"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, Boss."_ Bulkhead commed.

_"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary."_ Optimus ordered.

The green cars shifted their formation so that they blocked our way to Optimus' trailer.

_"A whole team of 'Cons!"_ Fowler exclaimed.

_"What? I'm not picking up anything."_ Ratchet commed, confused. _"They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."_

One in the back broke formation and sped up to Optimus' cab. A human popped out of the moon-roof and yelled, "Pull over!"

_"Our assailants are not Decepticon. They are human."_ Optimus commed.

An explosion pushed the one in the front back and he fell back.

_"Who are these guys?"_ Fowler demanded.

_"Autobot, maintain your cover! Disarmament only!_" Optimus ordered.

The same car tried to pull up, but Bumblebee pulled back and blocked him. The green one tried to move forward, but Bumblebee banged into, causing it to swerve and flip.

Another one pulled up on the other side of Optimus, where Bumblebee could not get him. Bulkhead and I were still blocked.

Something happened that made Fowler to get out of the cab and to the front of Optimus' trailer, but he got back into the cab after about forty-five seconds.

_"I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your captives."_ A new voice said into my comm. link.

_"Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!"_

"_I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH."_ 'Silas' said. _"Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."_

_"Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price for a DNGS these days?"_ Fowler retorted.

_"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?"_ He said Fowler's name like 'Falor', with a long 'a'.

_"There's a war brewing, between the New World Order, and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."_ This 'Silas' person said.

_"I believe we just made another enemy."_ I commed to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just got back from Band Camp and we had a lot of homework the other day and today.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	15. Convoy part 2

**A/N: I'm back! sorry for the late update! School's been a pain in the aft and my eyes aren't really helping.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"There's a war brewing, between the New World Order, and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."_ This 'Silas' person said.

_"I believe we just made another enemy."_ I commed to the others.

_*Xenia's POV*_

The moon roof of the car in front of Bulkhead and I opened and another human stood up. He aimed a gun at the latches of the trailer and fired three times. I don't know what it was he fired, but it made the back of the trailer open.

I banged the car in front to cause the man standing up on the hood to stumble just as Arcee shot out of the trailer, onto the hood of the car. It swerved and cause the car in the back of it the flip and explode.

_"What do you think, Bulk?"_ I commed him.

_"Eh, 7.5 at the most. The explosion of the space bridge was way better."_ he replied.

_"Well, duh."_ I mentally rolled my optics.

_"Later, Si."_ Fowler said.

_"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly."_ Optimus warned. _"Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."_

_"Optimus, prepare to initiate Phase 2. Five miles to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."_ Ratchet informed us.

* * *

_"Five miles to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."_ Ratchet's voice echoed across the Decepticon bridge. Soundwave had just picked it up on the radio frequency he had been checking.

"So, the Autobots are outside of the confines of their base, and sound otherwise engaged." Starscream mused. He smirked slowly. "Which means they will never see us coming."

He pointed to a group of Vehicons, who were standing at attention. "Find them, and scrap them!"

The Vehicons answered with a bow and perfect synchronization, "Yes, Lord Starscream."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

We were about come to the rendezvous point, with the MECH vehicles still on our tailpipes. A train was cruising alongside of us.

_"There's our destination point."_ Fowler said.

_"Autobots, keep a tight formation."_ Optimus ordered.

We swerved onto the train tracks next the train just as it entered a tunnel. Bulkhead shot at the top of the tunnel, causing an avalanche of rocks and forcing the MECH vehicles to stop.

This begun Phase 2. I transformed and sprinted to catch up with Optimus' trailer. I jumped in and loosened the straps on the DNGS. I lifted it up and put it on top of the trailer, before climbing up and passing it to Bumblebee, who was on top of the train. Bumblebee placed it inside the cargo hold and closed the door. Then we went back down to the ground and transformed back to vehicle mode and caught up just as we exited the tunnel.

_"Air support?"_ Fowler asked, looking out the window. _"Ours or theirs?"_

I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw about 10 purple planes.

_"Optimus, you've got company."_ Ratchet warned through the comm. link.

Optimus swerved into a rather large clearing, leading us there, and by extension, the Decepticons also. Unfortunately, Optimus' trailer disconnected just as one of the 'Cons let loose a flurry of missiles.

Optimus stopped, and transformed with Fowler ending up in his hand, looking a little green.

"After a long drive, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tail pipe!" Bulkhead said, proving once again that he is the king of one-liners.

"Nice one Bulkhead. How long did it take for you to come with that one?" I said, sarcastically. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles, as the humans would say.

The 'Cons charged, and we began another fight.

Optimus hit the first 'Con that came his way, as did Bulkhead. Arcee 'ninja kicked' two 'Cons at once, while Bee got into a boxer's pose with another. I drew my sword and sparred with two at once.

Optimus punched one in the head and back handed another before receiving a comm. from Fowler. "Prime! Silas got wise to Phase 2!"

And Optimus was so busy responding to him, that he didn't notice one of them charging at him with a tree trunk. Optimus got hit in the head and fell off the cliff right behind him.

"Optimus!" I yelled. After slicing up the 'Cons attacking me, I leaped down the cliff after Optimus. I guess I was in what Wheeljack called 'scary, medic femme mode.'

I looked over Optimus and breathed a sigh of relief. He was only knocked unconscious. I injected a fluid that would bring him around a little faster. Meanwhile, all I could do was wait.

* * *

_*Jack's POV*_

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled.

"And MECH's gonna grab the DNGS." I added, panicking a little. "We need to think of something quick."

"You mean, like a Phase 3?" Raf asked.

"Okay, think." I said to myself, pacing a little. Pacing helps me think. Too bad I can't do that during English class. "If MECH wants the DNGS, they need to get on that train."

"What if we get on first?" Miko suggested. "You know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." I said, starting to pace again.

"Hello! The United States of MELTDOWN! Lives are at stake!" Miko said, waving her arms around.

"Yes, yours! You want me to, not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?! I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong! Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, _metal burn_!" Ratchet ranted.

Okay, all the ones before that last one made sense but, metal burn? We all stared up at Ratchet, confused.

"Well, maybe not the last one." Ratchet corrected himself. "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge co-ordinates on something moving at that speed!"

Raf was on it. "Would it help... if we had access to the train's co-ordinates?"

"Well..."

_'Atta boy, Raf.'_ I thought.

* * *

As soon as Miko and I emerged from the space bridge, I called Raf on my phone and said, "We're in."

_"I read you, Jack. The cell phone-comm. link patch works."_ Raf said back.

I glanced briefly around the room (it had the DNGS, an axe, and a fire extinguisher. Not much to work with if MECH got in.), then opened the door of the train car. The MECH helicopter was about to land on the train and I relayed that to Raf.

_"In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourselves."_ Raf reported.

20 seconds later, MECH was flailing in the air, and Miko and I pulled our heads back into the car. But we heard a clang on the roof. 5 seconds later, some kind of laser began cutting its way through the roof.

"So, what did that buy us? Ten seconds?" I said, wryly.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko said.

_'Oh boy...'_ I thought. _'I did not sign up for this...'_

* * *

**A/N: Done! **

**All suggestions welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Convoy part 3

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry about the delay! Holidays and all that.  
**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime. Only Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I was sitting on the edge of the cliff, trying to figure out how the get down to the train without damaging my backstrut, when Optimus groaned.

"Hey there, Optimus. Careful, you hit your head pretty hard." I said, helping him up, but he wordlessly pointed towards the train.

I looked over and saw the helicopter that had the same ugly paint job as those cars that tried to run us off the road.

He stood up, cleared his processor, and began chasing the train. I sighed and followed him. '_This really isn't good for his helm.'_

* * *

_*Jack's POV*_

_'How did we get into this mess?'_ I thought.

Miko grabbed the axe off the wall, leaving me with the fire extinguisher. neither would help if those guys had guns.

The welder, I guess, finished cutting a square in the roof, and the square fell down, revealing three goons.

"You want as slice of this?" Miko said, threateningly. "Well, _do ya_?!" She swung the axe near my leg, and I jumped back to avoid getting my leg cut off.

"W-what she said." I said.

I'm pretty sure behind their masks, they were laughing at us.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silas and his man in the helicopter were watching the three of the men on the top of the train.

The man at the controls noticed an energy signal moving at a very fast speed beside the train. He looked over and saw two of the giant robots, though one of them was about half the height of the taller one.

"Sir!" He pointed.

Silas turned and saw the two aliens, and said, grudgingly, "Retreat."

The three of the men on the roof got back onto the helicopter, and they flew off, and about 1000 meters in front of the train. They watched as the two aliens transformed into two Earth based vehicles. Silas immediately ran a systems scan, before getting out a rocket launcher.

"First rule of combat: Never leave the enemy with the spoils." Silas smirked and fired at the train tracks.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Jack was the first one to see the smoke, and immediately assumed the worse.

"Ratchet!" He yelled into the phone. "MECH blew the train tracks! You _need_ to bridge us out of here! The soldiers, too!"

"We've lost access to the train data." Ratchet replied urgently. "I _can't_ bridge you back without your co-ordinates."

Then, Ratchet commed Optimus. "Optimus, Jack and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the tracks!"

"I am on my way. _**MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!**_" He ordered to Xenia, and they sped off to the train.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At _90 miles an hour_?!" Jack asked, incredulously.

"Its the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." Miko said, dryly.

Jack grabbed his hair, frustratedly. "What were we _thinking_? Volunteering for this?"

"_Next time_ you need to do a better job at talking us _out_ of these situations!" Miko shot at him. He flinched.

"'Next time?'" Jack said, sadly.

"We can buy ourselves a few more seconds if we're in the _back_ of the train, right?" Miko said, grasping at straws.

"Miko," Jack said. "At least... we're in this together."

Miko thought for a moment then, grabbed the phone from Jack and shouted into it, "Raf?! This is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

That's when Optimus and Xenia sped right past the train towards the front of the train.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack said, letting a sliver of hope slip into his voice.

Optimus and Xenia reached the front of the train. But they were so close to the part where the tracks were blown, they could see that it was a good 300 meters away. Optimus grabbed one side of the conductor's car while Xenia grabbed the other, and we dug our heels into the ground. Xenia. being mush smaller than Optimus, could almost feel where her shoulders would need re-alignment later, but she could feel the train slowing down, so she tried to bear it.

The train stopped only fifteen feet away from the crater that was created, but at least they stopped.

Xenia sighed in relief, but she and Optimus looked up to where the MECH helicopter was still hovering, like a vulture waiting to grab the scraps of a fallen animal of prey.

They could hear Silas using their comm. link frequency. "Well played, visitors." he said, mockingly. "But MECH still has home field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field."

He muttered something incoherently and switched off our comm. link, and the helicopter flew away.

Then, Ratchet got on the comm. "Optimus are you, Xenia and the children... _intact_?"

They both could hear Jack and Miko arguing in the background.

"Intact, and as bickering and annoying as ever." Xenia said, fondly.

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted." Optimus reassured, then he frowned behind his battle mask. "But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined."

He looked in the direction that MECH flew off in, while Xenia bent down and examined the human children. But they could all hear Optimus on the comm.

"One that has spawned its own Decepticons," He glanced down at the children and Xenia, then looked as Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Agent Fowler sped up to the train. _"In human skin."_

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Ratchet bridged us back to base and I told Optimus to get over to the "med-corner", as I resigned to call it, so I could check to see that there was no processor damage. We went through the examination in silence. It was only until I finished and was cleaning up my tools, did I say anything.

"Do you really think there's gonna be a war between the humans?" I asked, cleaning a wrench just for the heck of it.

"Every world will eventually have a world war. Earth has already had two world wars, and I'm certain they still remember the damage both of them caused." Optimus explained. "But I do not think the United Nations would want another world war."

"But, why would Silas assume that they _are_ going to war?" I said to myself. Then to Optimus. "Maybe we shouldn't mess with those MECH guys. They sound pretty serious."

"I agree with you, Xenia, but if they are a threat to humanity, then we must try and stop them." Optimus replied. "For now, all we can do is wait for them to show up again."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry too much about it." I said, slapping myself mentally. "You may go, Optimus. Remember, nothing too strenuous."

"Thank you, Xenia." he stood up and walked to the rooms.

I was about to pick up a component that had to be repaired, when a wave of love washed over me. I gasped, then regained myself and sent love back to who I knew was Wheeljack. Then, my private comm. went off.

"Miss me?"

"Wheeljack! I thought you were out of communications range!" I said, happy he was safe.

"Well, I thought I'd come back for a while before I go into orbit." He said, clearly waiting for a barrage of fury to be sent at him.

...silence...

"Uh, Xee? You okay?!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" I screamed in his comm. and into our bond.

"Well, uh, I've already explored all the rough terrain on this planet. Honestly, for a planet so big, it terrain is pretty flat." He said. "Anyways, I'm getting a bit antsy..."

I sighed heavily. "Of course you are. You're Wheeljack. Sweetspark, I understand. Will you stop by base, or am I gonna have to track you down?"

He laughed, and said, "Neither. I'm already flying above your base. Just come up to the roof and I'll say goodbye there. Don't tell anybody I was here, though. Bulk will have my aft if he finds out."

"I know. I'll be right up." I smiled , then walked up to the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad, huh? This way, he can goodbye the Xenia and still find Seaspray and hold a grudge against Dreadwing.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	17. Deus Ex Machina Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long! I was working on this 'Rise of the Guardians' story and I love that movie! So, here's the revelation of Xenia's only remaining family! I'm not gonna reveal who it is, though I'm sure some of you have guessed it already! After this episode is over, you guys can put it on reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

Miko was in detention. Again. She had talked back to the World History teacher again, and she had sent her to the detention room for the rest of the day and the next day after school. Which sucked because it was Xenia's turn to pick her up that day. Xenia was patient, but every time Miko got detention, Xenia would sad at her and it would make Miko feel bad. Miko didn't like it when anyone got sad, but she really hates History. It wasn't her fault that the teacher was a complete idiot.

Anyways, Miko was attempting to work on her homework(reading pages 5-155. I mean, come on! Some of us have lives!), and research paper. But she was so BORED!

She glanced out the window and saw Xenia idling on the curb. Miko got this gleam in her eyes, glanced at the teacher, who was hiding behind the newspaper, and snuck outside.

Meanwhile, Xenia was listening to some rock music that Jack had introduced to her.

_If you needed love  
Well then, ask for love  
Could've given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And its not my fault  
Cuz you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

"I love this song! Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed." Another voice other than Adam Levine sang. Xenia switched off the radio and Miko whined, "Aww..."

"Miko, I thought you had a history report. Did detention end early?" Xenia asked, that disappointment coloring her voice.

Miko buckled up and said, "Did for me."

She glanced at the rear view mirror and saw the history teacher storming across the courtyard. "Uh oh. Here comes the teacher. And she doesn't look happy." She ducked down and yelped, "Step on it, Xenia!"

Xenia sighed. "Oh, Miko..."

And she sped off, down the road, and towards the base.

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

"Miko, I'm supposed to be one of your guardians, not your getaway car! You can't just cut detention! What if your parents found out?" I ranted.

We just pulled into the main room. Ratchet was at the console, as usual. Jack and Bulkhead were standing off to the side, along with Raf. Bumblebee and Arcee were probably out on a scouting mission.

Miko rolled her eyes as she got out and I transformed.

"Uh... they live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko said. I glared down at her. "A-and don't even worry about my host parents. I think I scare them."

"Miko, did you skive off detention again?" Bulkhead asked, disapprovingly.

"Yes, she did." I huffed.

"Miko, you need to go to school, so you can go to col- uh, kija, kaju... Wait what's that word again?" Bulkhead asked to all of us.

"Uh... college!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Ugh... you guys sound like my parents. Even got the same genders as them." Miko joked.

"Wait a minute. Aren't your parents Japanese?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"You may speak a different language, but you say the same things." Miko cleared up.

Bulkhead decided to change tactics. "Listen Miko. Before I was a Wrecker, I was a laborer, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff, and that's it."

Miko paused, then said, "I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!"

I sighed. Well, that obviously didn't work out. Bulkhead said, "Why would you wanna be like me when you could be... I dunno, a singer like Xenia."

I snapped my helm towards him and glared. "I told you not to tell anyone about that!"

"You were a singer?" Miko asked, looking as if she really would try to be like me.

I sighed, and pinched that area between my optics. "Yes, I was, but I wasn't all that popular. Jazzy was way more popular. And being a medic, like Ratchet, is much more gratifying."

"Good to hear that." Ratchet put in, still staring at the screen. "But I've just detected a fresh Energon pulse, in the nation called Greece; an ancient city, quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" I smirked. "Oh field trip~!"

* * *

_*On the Decepticon Warship*_

Starscream was in a bad mood. Well in an even worse mood than he usually was. He'd summoned the most qualified doctors on this side of the galaxy, and what do they do? Wait five orns before only one of them shows up out of the blue! He was Starscream, for Allspark's sake! Lord Starscream, he might add!

And, as the humans say, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. "Its about time, Knockout. I do not appreciate being kept waiting."

"It was a long drive, Starscream." Knockout drawled. "I'm still picking bugs out of my grill."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Oh right... You're one of _those_."

"Come again?" Knockout asked, confused.

Starscream circled Knockout once and said, "Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose _automobile_ as his vehicle mode... when he could have flight."

Knockout smirked. "I like the way I look in steel belted radials."

They made their way towards the med-bay. "So, I take it Lord Megatron needs a laboratory assist?"

"You... _might_ say that." Starscream keyed opened the door and revealed Megatron on life support. It was rather pitiful, actually. The Mighty Megatron, lying on the table hooked up to life support, mere tubes keeping him alive.

"Whoa..." Knockout was surprised. What could've caused this to happen? Judging by the vast amount of scorch marks and lack of sword lacerations, it couldn't be Optimus Prime. So who could it be?

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

We emerged from the ground-bridge and I marveled about how man-made structures could stand for so long. According to Raf, these structures were over 3000 years old. Not very long by our standards, but extremely long by humans' standards.

Miko hopped out and stared at the ancient buildings. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

I rolled my optics and said, "_I'm_ scouting Energon. _You're_ doing research for your history report."

"What?" Miko whined. "You _punked_ me, Xee?! _Not cool_!"

I laughed and turned back to the scanner. "Whoa, these readings are through the roof."

I moved it back and forth and it beep loudly when I moved it to the left. I looked up and saw a whole bunch of construction vehicles. "What's this? A construction sight?"

"Uh... No, it looks more like they're digging up something." Miko suggested.

"An excavation site, then." I walked closer and I could barely hear them spec between each beep. "By the sounds of it, humans hit Energon veins, and they don't even know it."

I scanned the rest of the excavation site and spotted a painting on the far side of the courtyard. I squinted at it and saw something I'd only ever saw in the Ancient texts back on Cybertron. It was just an Ancient Greek painting, complete with one of their mythical gods as the focus. But the god was holding something in his hand. At first glance, it looked like any other golden sphere. But I recognized it. "That's Cybertronian!"

* * *

_*On the Decepticon Warship*_

"Unfortunately, our inevitably former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew-" Starscream sneered. "-Took a vote and it was decided that... An expert could lead him onto the road to recovery."

Knockout was skeptical. "I've done plenty of body work, Starscream, but I'm better at _breaking_ 'em-" he transformed his servo into a dangerous drill, then turned it back. "-than _fixing_ 'em." He sighed dramatically. "If only I had my assistant."

"I summoned _both_ of you, where is he?" Starscream asked, exasperated.

"We were hot on a fresh Energon trail when you called." Knockout smirked. "Breakdown will show when he's done scouting it."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

"What would Ancient Greeks be doing with an Energon Harvester?" I questioned.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked, taking a picture of 'that round thing.' "You're way smarter than I thought."

"But even dumber than she lets on." Another voice echoed from across the courtyard. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone approach us. But as soon as he spoke, I knew immediately who it was. I growled, spinning around to face him. "Breakdown..."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I spent all recess and lunch and after school typing this on my iPhone! Not bad, huh?**

**Review!**


	18. Deus Ex Machina part 2

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sure you're all anxious to see what happens next, so I'll get on with it.  
**

**I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"But even dumber than she lets on." Another voice echoed from across the courtyard. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone approach us. But as soon as he spoke, I knew immediately who it was. I growled, spinning around to face him. "Breakdown..."_

_*Xenia's POV*_

Breakdown grinned maliciously. "Missed me?"

I glared even harder. "Like Cybonic Plague."

Memories I've tried so hard to bury came back clear as filtered water. Two pairs of optics smiling happily at me. Another peering at me curiously. A mech with a bright paintjob running around the house happily. Laughter filled my ears. Voices that sound familiar, but it was too far away to make out. Red? optics burn into mine. Gold optics taunt me, then fade away.

Miko yelled out, causing me to snap out of it. I saw a giant pillar fly threw the air towards us. I quickly pull out my sword and effortlessly slice it down the middle. I shouted at Miko, "Stay down!" Before running at Breakdown and kicking him in the face. I know all of his moves and can predict what he'll do. Unfortunately, he knew all of my moves also, so the fight was even.

Finally, I am able to catch him off guard and throw him into the wall that had the painting. He grunted, then said sarcastically, "Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important."

"Get out of here, Breakdown." I sneered down at him.

He smirked. "I'll see you soon, dear Xenia. And so will _he_."

Then, he transformed and drove away. I glared after him, then looked down at the dusty ground. _Him,_ huh?

I smiled weakly at Miko. "Too bad Bulky wasn't here. He would've enjoyed trashing the painting."

"I always got your back, Xee." Miko said, pulling out her phone and showing me something o the screen. "Got us a picture of a picture."

I saw the picture of the Energon Harvester and smiled. "Great job, Miko. Let's get outta here. We need to report this ASAP."

I commed Ratchet, then drove through the ground-bridge.

"Are you okay, Xenia?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"Alright."

We got back and I downloaded the picture onto the computer, showing the picture to everyone. Optimus was the one who confirmed it.

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester." He nodded. "A powerful tool created by The Ancients, to remove raw Energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked, perplexed.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to convey and conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost, pointing the location of an Energon Harvester, hidden somewhere on this planet." Optimus explained.

"Uh, Optimus." Jack interrupted. "If the Harvester removes Energon from _anything_ and you all have Energon pumping inside you-"

"In Decepticon hands, it would be a devastating weapon." Optimus said, promptly. For some reason, his voice sounded heavier than usual. I'd have to look over him later.

"See, Xenia?" Miko said. "You were a genius to throw Breakdown into the that painting."

"Breakdown?!" Bulkhead shouted. "He was there?!"

"Yeah, but I took take of him." I faked a smile.

"Anyway, Miko is right. How can the Cons find the Harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"With high speed Internet." Raf said, immediately going onto to said human invention. "If you type in 'Greek gods' and 'golden orb', this pops up."

We all saw a giant statue holding a golden ball. "It's in a museum."

"Is that the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus' face hardened and he said, "Contact Agent Fowler."

Guess we'll take that as a yes.

* * *

_"This is Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat, and am unavailable until Tuesday."_ The answering machine said.

"I _hate_ talking to machines." Ratchet scowled.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the Harvester ourselves." Optimus said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack yelled. "'Confiscate?' As in steal museum property?"

"...That sounds...illegal." Raf said, innocently.

"Raf, we don't _want_ to break human laws, but if we don't then the 'Cons will." I said. "No exceptions."

"We'll have to act covertly." Optimus agreed with me.

Jack chuckled nervously. "No offense, Optimus, but 'covertly' and 'giant robots' don't really go together. Museums are _public_, and they have _guards_ and _security cameras._"

Miko perked up. "No problem!~ _We're_ small enough to sneak in. _And we're_ not a government secret!"

"Uh... Miko, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Bulkhead started.

"But it may be our only option, Bulkhead." Optimus said. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

* * *

_*On the Decepticon Warship*_

Breakdown reported back to Starscream and then told him about the potential Energon Harvester. Starscream was immediately interested, and so was Knockout, not because of the Harvester, but because of who interrupted Breakdown's scouting mission. Starscream barked at Soundwave to look up what Breakdown saw at the excavation site.

As soon as Soundwave looked it up, Breakdown confirmed it and he said, "Yup, that's definitely it."

"Then, I'm afraid Lord Megatron's well-being will have to wait." Starscream smirked. "It's harvest time."

Starscream dismissed Knockout and Breakdown, telling them they had better return with the Harvester.

"Breakdown. Was she really there?" Knockout asked.

Breakdown nodded. "Different paintjob, but the same personality."

Knockout hummed and smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer, not even a grimace. A genuine smile. "I can't wait to see her again."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

As soon as we tracked down the orb to the exact museum, and devised a plan, we set it in motion.

Ratchet bridged us to the city and we made our way to the city. We approached the museum and took our designated positions.

_"Autobots, confirm positions."_ Optimus ordered.

_"Westward hold."_ Arcee said.

_"I'm at the loading dock."_ Bumblebee buzzed.

_"Southside covered."_ Bulkhead said.

_"Rooftop done."_ I said.

_"Maintain your guard."_ Optimus ordered. _"Jack, Miko, Rafael. I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the Harvester, i will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."_

There was a skylight on the roof, with a clear view of the orb. And the corridor the kids were supposed to come out of.

They came out a few minutes later on one of those weird human contraptions that make the platform rise. They went up to t he ceiling and disabled the security camera. Then, they made their way over to the Harvester.

At that moment, a red Aston Martin Vanquish pulled up next to Optimus. I adjusted my audio receptors, to hear what was going on. Just to hope that that wasn't _him_.

I was proven wrong, of course.

"Sweet rims. 24 gauge. You're real heavy duty." The familiar, smooth, seductive voice purred. "Just like my friend here."

And behind them came Breakdown, with a primed missile. He fired it at the museum and Optimus was forced to transform to catch it. I leaped lightly and quietly to the ground and snuck around to the front.

I got there just in time. Knockout had stabbed Optimus in the throat with his taser stick thing and Optimus fell to the ground, and was about to stab Optimus in the back of his neck. I pulled out my sword and slashed him across his face. He fell back and yelled, "OW!"

Breakdown was driving at us fast. Bumblebee came around the side of the building, but breakdown shot at hit, causing him to slide across the pavement. At the same time, Arcee came zooming around the other side of the building. Breakdown also fired at her, causing her to transform and trip over Bumblebee.

Bulkhead jumped over and off the roof at Breakdown.

While they grappled, and Knockout recovered from my attack, I helped Optimus up and then faced Knockout. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled that smiled he used to when we were younglings, and wiped a bit of Energon from his mouth. "Why, the same as you... dear sister."

All movement stopped, except Bulkhead, who had just crashed into the glass doors, and made the alarms go off.

Knockout continued, as if the commotion behind me wasn't there. "Its good to see you again, my sister."

_'And he's rubbing it in my face... why?'_ I gritted my teeth.

* * *

**A/N: GASP! Its Knockout?!**

**Review your shock!  
**


	19. Deus Ex Machina part 3

**A/N: I'm back! I bet everyone was surprised at the previous revelation. It was pretty funny reading the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  
**

**Also, I can't find TFP on YouTube anymore, so I have to order it on Amazon. It'll take a little while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Knockout continued, as if the commotion behind me wasn't there. "Its good to see you again, my sister."_

_'And he's rubbing it in my face... why?'_ I gritted my teeth. Out loud, I said, "Its has been quite a while, hasn't, big brother?"

He smirked and said, "Shame that our reunion couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Well, I beg to differ." I retorted. I drew my sword and took a step forward. "Get out of here, Knockout, before I make you."

"I don't think so!" Knockout said, cheerfully. He pulled out his cattle prod thing, and lunged forward. I blocked him and sliced at him, or more precisely, his paint job. He leaped out of the way and tried to stab at what would be my ribcage if I were a human, but I dodged and knocked the cattle prod thing out of his servos. I sheathed my sword and began wrestling with him, like when we were younger. I had him in a choke hold, and he struggled to get free.

Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus were kept busy by Breakdown, who could seriously hold his own, but took a couple hits every now and then.

Knockout finally broke free and looked up behind us and said, "That would be game. I will see you soon, Xenia."

Then, he transformed and peeled off into the night, with Breakdown right behind him.

I looked up, and saw Soundwave flying away, with the Energon Harvester floating away with him.

Jack and Raf came running out of the museum, without Miko.

"The 'Cons have the Harvester!" Jack shouted.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added urgently.

"What?!" Bulkhead shouted. "I'm going after her."

But Optimus held up a servo and said, "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm."

We returned to base after that. Ratchet put me to work, locating all previous unminable Energon deposits in our databases, while he began making a replacement orb.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will be using the harvester to gather as much energon as possible, from the planet's otherwise unminable deposits." Optimus warned us as the others took off to look for the Decepticons. "Approach with extreme caution; Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us."

Bumblebee went to the one in Africa, while Arcee went to the one in South America. Optimus was about to enter the ground bridge, but he turned back around and said to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here-"

"-So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" He asked hopefully. I rolled my optics.

"-So you can help Ratchet and Xenia." Optimus corrected and Bulkhead deflated. "You may be Miko's guardian, but Miko requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option."

And with that, Optimus left through the ground bridge and I closed it.

_"*Beep* You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat, and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"Still no answer." Raf reported.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana..." Bulkhead growled, then promptly smashed Ratchet's frame welder.

_"Bulkhead! I needed that!"_ Ratchet shouted, while I sighed again.

"Bulk, can you go _ten minutes _without _breaking_ one of Ratchet's tools? I'm the one who has to fix them."

He ignored us and said, "We can free Miko, if could just return the Harvester to the museum."

"For what? For the 'Cons can have the pleasure of stealing it all over again?" I deadpanned.

Bulkhead froze and thought about it, then hit himself on the helm with both hands. "I am so dumb!"

"So... how are we gonna get Miko back?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet replied. "The construction of which would be going a lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just _mangled_ my frame welder!"

Jack sighed in resignation. "We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?"

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed with him, then sighed again. "I wish I'd never taken Miko to..." I trailed off, the gears in my brain turning.

"What is it?" Ratchet and Bulkhead asked.

"That painting wasn't the only thing we found at the excavation site!" I said, out loud, still thinking and planning.

"What?" Bulkhead asked.

"As much as I despise saying this, Starscream isn't stupid. Energon Harvester or not, he's gonna take the easy route." I programmed the ground bridge to the ruins and sprinted through it, vaguely taking note that Bulkhead had followed me through.

As soon as I came through, I immediately spotted Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and a couple of Vehicons. One of them was on the ground, and Starscream was aiming the Harvester at a bunch of Energon crystals.

Bulkhead and I started sneaking closer, but Bulkhead accidentally stepped on a broken pot and it crumpled, drawing the Decepticons' attention.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown smirked and brought out his hammer while Knockout drew his cattle prod thing and they both ran at us.

"Oh scrap..." I said, before Bulkhead and I ducked around them and Breakdown hit Knockout in the face with his hammer. Then, I grabbed the cattle prod thing and stabbed Breakdown in the throat. He convulsed violently and fell to the ground, still twitching slightly. I winced slightly, then turned my attention to where Bulkhead was and nearly lost the half-processed Energon in my tanks.

Starscream, the son of a fragging glitch, was actually using the Harvester on Bulkhead. Starscream was smirking evilly as Bulkhead fell to his knees, probably due to lightheadedness and loss of Energon.

I swallowed down the bile in my throat, drew my sword, and attacked Starscream. He squealed and dropped the Harvester. I picked it up and I could feel the orb overheating. I looked around helplessly, as Starscream took off, then looked back down at it. All of a sudden, a random thought popped into my processor.

'_It kind of looks like a lobbing ball.'_ I thought, then an idea quickly popped into my processor.

I spun around on the balls of my feet, as the humans would say, faster and faster, and let go. The Harvester flew up about a mile away and twice as high before it exploded into a flash of blue-green gas. It's a shame we had to destroy it; it was carrying a lot of Energon even before he turned it on Bulkhead.

I turned back to Knockout and Breakdown, who were recovering and trying to get to Bulkhead.

I smirked, drew my sword, and said, "You two are real gluttons for punishment."

A ground bridge opened up and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hm... Drive." Knockout decided, and they both transformed and drove off.

"Hey, Bulk." I said, softly, so as not to disturb him too much. "We're gonna get you through the ground bridge now."

"Five more minutes..." He moaned softly.

We all laughed and went back through the ground bridge.

* * *

_*Autobot Outpost Omega One*_

"You know, when I went to the Middle East for post-training, I didn't expect ten voice messages, asking me to free Miko from a museum." Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled down at Miko, who was by the TV and playing the racing game with Raf. We were all in the main room, right now. Even Optimus.

"Lighten up, Fowler." I said, cleaning my sword.

He sighed and said, "Alright, but next time, just wait until I get back."

And he left through the elevator.

Then Arcee turned to me, with an optic bridge raised. "When exactly were you going to tell us your brother was a Decepticon?"

"Uh... if I could help it? Never." I deadpanned.

_"Why not?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"I know some _Autobots_ who _used_ to be friends with Decepticons, and they were all treated like slag. How do you think they would treat me if they found out my _brother_ was a 'Con?" I said.

"Well, who were your parents, then?" Bulkhead asked.

"My parents were loyal Autobots, if that's what you're asking." I retorted.

"Then perhaps I knew of them, Xenia." Optimus said.

"I'm sure you did, Optimus." I smiled. "Their names were Sunstreaker and Bluestreak."

_"Bluestreak?! As in the best sniper in the Autobot Army?! That Bluestreak?!" _Bumblebee exclaimed.

"The very one. And Creator told me that was a pretty good artist before the war started. Only, I don't know where they are now. They could be back on Cybertron, or halfway across the galaxy or they could be _offline_, for all I know!" I shouted the last part, then calmed down a little. "Sorry, I've never told anyone else about this before."

"It's fine, Xenia." Optimus said. "I'm sure that, wherever your parents are, they are proud of you."

"Besides, it sure explains why Knockout is always so fussy about his paint job." Bulkhead joked.

"And why you always talk so much." Ratchet grumbled.

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**2/20/13: 3:01pm Pacific Time. Sorry, I changed up the ending a little to explain the rest of Xenia's back story. Hope it wasn't too early to do that. **


	20. Speed Metal

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I will be making 'Speed Metal' kind of short. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

It started that afternoon. I could tell something was up at base. Its been about two Earth weeks since Wheeljack left Earth. Jack, Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were acting rather secretive. I could tell Arcee was just as suspicious of them as I was, but I wasn't going to poke my nose into their business, unless they called for backup, for some reason.

And besides, I was too busy, trying to find mine able Energon deposits. Our stores were getting a little low, so we had to replenish before we ran out completely, though it probably wouldn't actually run out for at least two more Earth months. Ratchet was tinkering with something in the back, so I was in charge of operating the ground bridge and answering the comm. link.

Optimus was out on patrol, while Bulkhead and Bumblebee were just hanging around. Is Ratchet saw them doing nothing, he would have sent them on patrol, but since I wasn't Ratchet, I let them hang out with the kids.

That night, Bumblebee and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Miko, Raf, and Bulkhead were playing video games. Arcee and I were walking around base, looking for them. We had split up, and by the time I got back to the main room, Arcee and Bulkhead were gone, Miko and Raf looked rather guilty, and Optimus looked just as confused as I did.

"Miko, Raf, do you know where the others are?" Optimus asked, in a gentle voice.

Miko bit her lip, then replied, rather...robotic, "Why, no sir! We do not know!"

"Miko is correct. We do not know!" Raf said, his voice squeaking a little.

"Why would we know?"

I raised an optic ridge, and said, "You guys aren't convincing anyone."

They sagged, and Miko said, "It was worth a shot."

"Not really." I rolled my optics.

"Now, where are the others?" Optimus asked again.

Miko and Raf glanced at each other, and Raf said, "They to some kind of race at the Circuit."

"And Bumblebee just called saying that some Con was attacking them." Miko added.

Optimus looked down at me, concerned, then said, "Roll out, Xenia."

We transformed and headed out for the Circuit.

"Optimus to Arcee. What is your position?"

Arcee told us where they were being attacked by my brother near the Warehouse District, which, by the way, was in the opposite direction of where we were headed. So we turned around and headed for their position.

They were on the outskirts of the other side of town, so we sped all the way around the main part of Jasper. By the time we got there, Knockout was trying to get away with someone in his driver's seat. Optimus and I swerved off the road and sandwiched Knockout between us, so he couldn't get away without transforming.

_"Optimus, Xenia, Knockout has a hostage." _Arcee reported.

"Got it." I replied. Optimus sped up a little and swerved right in Knockout's path. He skidded off to the side a little bit and came to a stop. I transformed and grabbed Knockout's roof, leaving behind a bunch of nasty scratches on his paint job.

I winced as I ripped the passenger side door off the connection, and gently extracted the hostage, whom I recognized as the bully at the kids' school.

Knockout screamed as the door was ripped off, and transformed, holding where the door used to be on his forearm, as the humans called it. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?!"

"Of course I do, KO, what with all the times you did that to me when we were younglings." I retorted. "Now get out of here before you do something you will regret even more."

He growled, but transformed and sped away, leaving his car door behind on the ground. I picked it up and silently put it in my subspace, just before Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove up.

"Optimus, I can explain." Arcee started, but the look on Optimus' face stopped her, and made the others look down in shame.

"We need to get this boy to safety. Explanations will come later." Optimus said, looking at the lot of them.

Jack and Bumvlebee returned Vince back to his car and when they got back to base, it was already 2300. Ratchet told then to get the kids home, so they could sleep.

I went back to my quarters and pulled the door from my subspace and stared at it. I wondered why I grabbed it. Maybe I was being sentimental. Maybe it was to motivate me, but whatever it is, I hung the door up on my wall and went to recharge. Before I went into recharge, I felt a wave of love in my Spark chamber. I sent one back and fell into a deep recharge. And I dreamt about the Thirteen Primes that I had seen during my time in stasis. Honestly, I haven't dreamt about them for a week, but at least that first Prime wasn't as annoying as before.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Now, I was wondering if Xenia should have a sparkling due to the establishment of the bond between her and Wheeljack. If so, should she have it now, or during Season Two? You decide! I've already had 4 people vote for sparklings in the past.**

**Review!**


	21. Sick Mind part 1

**A/N: I'm back again! I decided to skip 'Predatory' because 1. I do not like Airachnid and 2. I can't remember half of that episode. So I'm just skipping it and going to an episode I really like and have a fairly good plot for.**

**This chapter will be Xenia's POV. I'm not sure which POV it will be next chapter.**

**Also, should Xenia find out about the sparklings in season 1 or season 2? I'm leaning more towards season 1 but I like to know everyone's opinion!**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I groaned as my Spark chamber clenched again. This was the third time this week for three weeks I woke up like this. My chassis starts hurting and that is what woke me up these past three or four weeks.

I sat up, and waited for the room to stop spinning, then I got up and walked out to the main room. Ratchet was already there, tapping away on the console. I got a cube of Energon and walked over to him.

"Whatcha doing, Ratchet?" I asked, ignoring the clenching in my Spark Chamber.

"Fiddling around with the frequencies. The Energon stockpile is full, and no one is out on patrol. It's rare for me to have any downtime, if at all." He said, smiling slightly.

"That's true. I'm gonna go and hang out with-" I was interrupted by frantic beeping.

Ratchet scanned it and gasped loudly. "By the Allspark!"

"What? What's wrong?" I scanned the screen as well and had just about the same reaction.

"Optimus! You are not going to believe this. I have just managed to pinpoint the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet sent a comm to all the 'Bots on base.

"How did you manage to penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked when him and the other bots got to the main room.

"I didn't." Ratchet corrected. "I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron offline and the element of surprise..." Arcee smirked.

"We could cause some serious damage." Bulkhead clenched a fist.

I fiddled with the controls and brought up another screen. "And there's an Autobot emergency beacon on the same frequency."

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, Xenia, bring your medical kits." Optimus ordered.

I locked onto the coordinates and opened the ground bridge. Ratchet had already grabbed our med kits and we entered the ground bridge.

It was dark when we exited the ground bridge. Probably somewhere in Africa, if the amount of sand was anything to go by. In the sand, was a giant ship. Cybertronian, but no insignia.

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." Optimus said, confusion clouding his voice. We scouted around the ship and found an entrance. Ratchet transformed his servo into his welder and outlined the frame of the door, then Optimus kicked it in.

"Careful. This ship is pretty old. The supports are really rusty." I said.

"If they travelled in stasis mode, there might be survivors." Ratchet also added, rather loudly.

Suddenly, the whole ship began shaking. We all fell to the floor and Optimus put a servo over my helm, telling me to stay down. Eventually, the ship stopped shaking and we continued our journey further into the ship.

We came to a door at the end of the hall we were walking along. I assumed that this was the command center. Optimus shouldered the door open and we retched at the sight.

Dozens of offline soldiers littered every flat surface, and not just the floor. Some soldiers were somehow attached to the walls and ceiling. The only similarities they had was that they were Autobots, and they were all bleeding the same sickly colored Energon.

I scanned them all for any signs of life, but I knew that wasn't possible. No one could stand the effects of a virus for centuries, if left untreated. Especially, looking at the symptoms, a virus this potent. It may be still active, for all we know.

"Optimus, these soldiers didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus." I repeated my inner turmoil to them.

"This is a plague ship." Optimus said, and was about to walk forward, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Don't touch _anything_!" Ratchet warned. "The virus could still be active."

And then, karma chose that moment to be a glitch.

The ship started shaking again. We stumbled again for our balance. I looked up and something splashed onto my right optic sensor. I yelped, much to my embarrassment, and began rubbing my optic. Next to me, Optimus had the same reaction, except he didn't yelp. I knew immediately that we had just caught the virus.

"No!" Ratchet yelled. He led us out of the ship and commed base for a ground bridge.

* * *

My body groaned as both Optimus and I were lowered onto a medberth. I heard the faint humming as Ratchet scanned Optimus. But I couldn't see out of my right optic. The virus must already taking effect.

"Cybonic Plague." Ratchet's diagnosis sent me into an internal panic. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

He must be saying it for the children's sake. Then, he scanned me, by the sound of it and the tingling feeling along my body. He gasped, and I opened my left optic. His face was shocked by something on the scanner. He saw my optic open and quickly composed his face to make it comforting.

I was completely confused about Ratchet's reaction to him scanning me. Maybe he found out what was causing my Spark chamber to clench every morning.

"What is a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked, worry coloring her voice.

"It's passengers were infected. The Cybonic Plague wiped out millions on Cybertron During the Great War." Arcee said sadly. Maybe someone close to her was infected?

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program." Ratchet explained. "By Megatron himself."

I moaned quietly and sent waves of panic and pain through my bond with Wheeljack. He sent back calming waves and a sense of urgency. I told him not to come and that Ratchet would take care of it. I don't even know how I could still hear them.

"But you have a cure don't you?"

I whispered hoarsely, "No...cure."

"Xenia, please, save your strength." Ratchet said. Mother-hen Ratcet? Strange...

"Would Megatron create a disease with no cure?" Jack asked. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack." Bulkhead said. "He's pushing up lugnuts."

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database." Ratchet mused. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates."

"Bee, come with." Arcee ordered. Her voice was getting fuzzy.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and I heard him say something, then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Done! What's wrong with Xenia at the beginning? Find out next time!**

**Review!**


	22. Sick Mind part 2

**A/N: I'm back again! What's wrong with Xenia, besides the fact that she was infected by Cybonic Plague? Find out now! Just kidding, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

I woke up next when the kids, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were all focused on the console screen. Optimus and I were still lying down on the berths, but someone(Bulkhead and Ratchet) had moved me onto Optimus' berth. Probably because my frame temperature had plummeted. They probably didn't have a blanket big enough to cover us, so they did the next best thing. Smart, just don't tell Wheeljack.

Anyway, I could hear quite well again, my vision cleared up in my right eye, but my throat(human term) was really sore. My guess was that if I were to talk, I would sound like the chain smoker that was in one of the movies Miko showed us.

The others weren't paying much attention to us. Ratchet was arguing with Arcee over the comm. link.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet asked.

_"Don't tell me how to research!"_ Arcee hissed. _"Do you think you're the only one who cares about Opimus and Xenia?"_

Bumblebee buzzed urgently. _"Arcee, you gotta see this!"_

_"What is it?!"_ Arcee hissed aggressively.

He buzzed and whistled in reply. Arcee gasped.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked. My Energon rushed faster. What happened? Were they hurt because of us?

_"It's... Megatron."_ Arcee said faintly._ "He's alive."_

"That is not possible." Ratchet retorted, as if he wasn't phased by Arcee's claim at all.

_"Well, I'm staring right at him." _Arcee argued._ "Good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back."_

"...Mega...tron?" Optimus asked from right next to me. I suddenly got very cold and hugged closer to Optimus for warmth. Judging by his voice, he was suffering the same symptoms as me.

_"He's critical; hooked up to life support."_ Arcee reported, relieved. We heard the sound of a blaster charging and Arcee said, "_Time to finish this once and for all."_

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet said urgently.

_"One good reason. Fast." _Arcee said.

"Megatron may be Optimus and Xenia's only hope for survival." Ratchet replied quickly.

The charge of Arcee's blaster died down. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Does he display brainwave activity?"

_"Spiking hard. His sick mind's still at work."_ Arcee said.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it." He said. "You must enter his brain, and find it."

'_That's rather ingenious, I'll give you that, Ratchet.' _I thought, wishing I could tell him that.

_"'Enter his brain?!' Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?!" _Arcee protested.

"The Decepticon lab should contain the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet said.

_"Have you even done the procedure before?" _Arcee asked doubtfully.

"No." Oh, well that helps a lot, Ratchet. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots."

That'a rather... I don't even know what that is. The only thing I can say is that it's a good thing that the High Council(1) isn't here.

_"Whoa. Can't we just drag Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out?" _Arcee asked, apparently channeling the High Council.

"Time is something we do not have! One of you must try this!" Ratchet said, vehemently. "I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing Megatron will outlive him! Nor will I let a youngling such as Xenia to pass when she has so much longer to live!"

If I were feeling better and didn't have Cybonic Plague, I would have protested to being called a youngling.

_"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for either of them. Anytime. Anywhere. But a mind body split..." _Arcee felt torn.

"Are you sure, Bee?" Raf asked, concerned.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead assured Raf.

* * *

_*The Decepticon Warship's Engine Room*_

Starscream growled angrily. A thousand Vehicons on the ship and not one of them was competent enough to fix their cloaking sheiks that prevented the Autobots from finding them. Without those shields, they were turbofoxes in a barrel!

"Why haven't the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired yet?!" He yelled.

"The crews are working as fast as they can, Lord Sta-" Starscream backhanded the Vehicon and grabbed him around the neck.

"We are _leaking_ a trail." Starscream growled darkly. "All the Autobots need do is access the correct frequency wavelength! Accelerate your efforts!"

Then he left the engine room and headed to the med bay to check on... Their former leader. Just as he was about to enter the main part of the med bay, Knockout came out of the private room in the back where Megatron's body was.

"Doctor in the house." He announced, as if he was expecting an applause.

"Ah, Knockout." Starscream said, shortly. "How is the patient today?"

"Same old." Knockout waved a servo in dismissal.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state," Starscream said, in mock sadness.

"On the contrary, his _body_ may be scrap metal, but his _mind_ is still percolating." Knockout pointed at where his processor is.

"Keep that to yourself." Starscream lowered his voice. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears _everything_." Starscream sneered at the mere thought of Soundwave.

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Knockout said.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their _cause_. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader," Starscream mused.

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command." Knockout added, deviously.

Starscream chuckled. "A candidate will have to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?" Knockout smirked.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." And Starscream began plotting.

While all this was going on, Arcee was finding the equipment for the cortical psychic patch. She attached one end of the cord to the back of Megatron's helm, then trailed the cord back and down into the small crevice behind the berth Megatron was on. She looked at Bumblebee and he gave her a thumbs-up sign.

* * *

*Autobot Base Omega One*Xenia's POV*

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee commed.

"Initiate cortical psychic connection." Ratchet ordered. A new screen popped up on the moniter. It was a bit discolored, but I could barely make out a bridge that was suspended over lava.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained For the children's benefit.

I tried to look over to the screen while still staying close to Optimus, but we were next to the moniters and it was impossible to see anything clearly on the screen.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked.

"Looks kinda like Kaon." Bumblebee whistled. "During the War, Megatron claimed the city as the Decepticon capital."

"Bee did it looks like Kaon." Raf translated. "The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron."

I groaned at the feeling of my internals slowing down. My sight was getting blurry again, and I was feeling cold again. I was pretty sure the left half of my face was completely brown. I couldn't do anything about it though, and just before I past out, I heard Ratchet and Bulkhead converse a bit. Something about Optimus' and my vitals? Before I could ask about it, my vision went white and I past out.

* * *

**1. The High Council were the bots who appointed Orion to be Optimus Prime.**

**A/N: Done! I finally updated ONE of my stories after about a week! Yay!**

**Sorry I'm keeping you in suspense, but I'll be busy until the end of the school year, so I won't be updating very often. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
